If only
by a3moon
Summary: Edward & Tanya have been married for several years & live a wealthy & fairly tale lifestyle.They have one problem though, Tanya cannot conceive. When efforts to adopt a child fail, they decide to use Edward's sperm on another woman,Enter Bella,..
1. Pouloug

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Nilo, as of 2010. **

* * *

**Prologue **

**"Falling in ****love**** with someone isn't always going to be easy... ****Anger****... tears... ****laughter****.. It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it." **

On their fourth date, they decided to watch the sunset down at the lake, the only company they had were the wave crashing on the shore and the mysterious glowing of red and orange sky that slowly appeared before them. Both were silent for the moment, just staring out into the openness, the warm gentle breeze allowed her to feel light. Edward couldn't help ,but turn his head to stare. Tanya looked like something out of his dreams, could she be the one, he wondered. Tanya turned to him , and asked what are you staring at? She had gleam in her eye, she knew. The two of them smiled innocently, and began to converse, they shared stories of good times and wild ideas they had, but after there was only bad experiences. Each of them took their turn to listen to one another stories of heart aches, but his never compared to hers, she had definitely been through a lot more than he could imagined. He wondered how much heart ache can one person endure. If that was him, he would have given up by now. Tanya told him that she had not seen anyone for years until he came along. She continued to tell about how bad she had it years ago and that she figured she never be open up again, but she also said that he was different, a person she felt she could open up to.

As she spoke, a tear fell from her hazel eye, he broke eye contact, and watched it fall down her soft cheek, around the corner of her lushes lips and watched it fade into her skin as it roll on to her young neck. She paused her story, she could help by notice he wasn't paying attention to her. She was afraid she'd upset him with something she said, or that she was rambling on and that he lost interest in her. One more tear dropped from pooled hazel eyes, and followed the same trail as the one from before, there was dead silence among the two, she started to feel uncomfortable with him. She could feel the pools about to overflow when he lifted his head , and his eyes locked to hers, but never say a word. He waited for the right moment, raised his steady hand to her soft face and grabbed stole her tear before it trespassed upon her angel skin, and pulled it away, he raised his finger in front of her, and then spoke in the most caring tone she had never heard any others say to her, "I Never Let You Fall, and if you allow me, I will show you what that means"

Those were the last words spoken that night, words can only describe so much, actions speak louder...

* * *

Well, this is my first story i ever write in my life . i dont have Beta or Anyone in this site to help , i like to have some one to edit or help with grammer or how to write my idea if some one have time , but until than my friend will help me on this .


	2. choice

**Chapter one: choice**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Nilo, as of 2010. **

This chapter is Beta by: Lilie

Thank you for Helping me for this story. I truly appreciate it .

* * *

"**The more hurt and pain you have gone thru in life, the stronger and more  
beautiful your heart will be..."**

"You're going to have to make up your mind."

Tanya put out a hand, turning Edward's face towards her.

"I told you I wouldn't pressure you," she said softly.

"I'm trying to be patient, but I have my limits."

She pressed her head against his forehead staring deeply in his eyes.

"If only that accident never happened then I would have been the mother of your children by now. I always blame myself "she said softly. He silenced her guilt with a kiss and held her tightly.

Fed up, Edward got off the bed to determine to let her know how he felt.

"Tanya, you make me so happy. I have loved you from the moment you came back to Emmet's house even though you were late. Thank you so much for the way that you love me, the way that you care about me and most of all for supporting me through everything. You really are my one and only. I am there for you, through the good and the bad. I will nurse you back to health when you're unwell, I will wipe your tears when you're unhappy. I would do anything for you. Please don't ask me to do this; I can't do it my love, please? "

"Stop". She commanded.

Something in her voice made him obey. She just looked at him and shook her head before she went to the balcony facing the flower garden. Her mind raced at the dreaded though of giving up the idea of having a baby. To her she simply didn't have a choice. Edward's family was curious as to why they haven't conceived. When the efforts to adopt a child failed, she decided to convince Edward that no matter what he thinks he has to this for the sake of their relationship.

After while, Edward followed her up to the balcony. Tanya was still gazing at the stars.

"You don't have a choice Ed". She stated

He stood there gazing upon the stars in the clear night sky and furiously asked

"Are you giving me an ultimatum, Tanya?"

She looked at him thoughtfully.

" I guess maybe I am."

She continued to keep her eyes off of him as she tried to calm herself.

He knew what she would have thought if he didn't decide to go with her plans. She would have left him. All because his family had pressured them to have children. He didn't know what to do; it was really hard for him to decide at the moment. Tanya was everything to him she was his life. But his family had gotten curious as to why they didn't try to have child after the 5 years following the accident.

Edward was thinking about how long it had been since Tanya has told him about the newspaper article. When he heard her say;

"Edward look, how lucky that woman would've been the one who was like me, but now has a child! The only difference is that the womb was of a different woman!"

"You mean a test tube baby?"

He looked at her.

"No, our family is too famous the test tube matter would never be a secret!"

He was lost in her eyes, and all of sudden he understood what she meant.

"You mean ..."

She lowered her voice so only Edward could hear now and she leaned in, close to his ear, adding,

"For your child I am ready to share your love with another woman!" she felt herself calm as she realized that what she said was true.

He came from his inner musings and slowly pulled Tanya in closer... She looked into his green eyes as he stared back in hers. There was a moment of silence as the two of them observed one another. His face was relaxed and settled into the beautiful image she had known so well.

"I will do it, love"

For a moment, she couldn't breathe.

She forced herself to straighten. "Oh, Edward, you're really going to do this for me."

He inhaled through his nose and smiled at her. He shook his head and shrugged before rubbing his neck.

"Yes, I will do it for you." he said in a low voice. She reached down to stroke his cheek .Her fingertips were feather flight as he turned his head to meet her gaze. She shivered at his touch, and at the intensity of his dark green eyes.

"Kiss me" She said in lower voice.

Lowering his head, he kissed her.

His lips sealed hers. She felt his arms around her, pulling her even closer, so close that his muscular body seemed to surround her on all sides. He felt and smelt like heaven. She was lost, lost in him.

* * *

**Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , ****Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , Nkosi , Modupe,…**


	3. Focus

Chapter two: **Focus**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Nilo, as of 2010. **

This chapter is Beta by: Lilie :)

Thank you for Helping me for this story. I truly appreciate it .

* * *

**"All day I think about it, and then at night I say it. Where did I come from, and what am I supposed to be doing? I have no idea. My soul is from elsewhere, I'm sure of that, and I intend to end up there."**

Edward stared down at the open file on his desk and tried hard once more to concentrate on the columns of figures. He'd already highlighted the most important of data, mopped up the cup of coffee he'd spilled, and took yet another trip to the men's room down the hall to wash his face with cold water.

The minute he tried to focus on the rows of meaningless numbers; they had begun to swim before his eyes. The normal everyday office noises, the telephones ringing, typewriters clacking, the hum of voices that drifted into his small cubby hole, all of it gradually became muted until they faded away completely.

Edward hated to admit it, but he was frustrated with the situation. He couldn't sleep last night because he was thinking about the conversation he had with Tanya earlier. His thoughts slowly drifted to last night. He wondered how such a plan could form in Tanya's head. No one in their right mind would go through such lengths to have a child; and yet here they were. He adored Tanya. He couldn't picture his life with-out her. He knew agreeing to this was the only choice he had. The pressure was on the both of them to have a child. Even thought it would hurt him; Tanya's request would both appease his family and give her the thing she wanted the most. Motherhood. Tanya had everything planned; they were to move away from Los Angles. His father always told him to go aboard to look after businesses; so that made it the best cover up.

"If you agree, we'll go aboard for a year or two!" Tanya said.

Edward couldn't help smiling when he saw her beaming face; her cheeks flushed pink, eyes sparkling like precious diamonds.

"Tanya, even if I accept the offer, where would we get such a woman?" He asked in complete confusion.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "This is the part, I didn't think about it's all up to you. You have to find woman who is willing to do this for us. We have to make a contract with her so she couldn't take the baby from us." she said sternly.

Bringing himself from his musing, Edward squeezed his eyes closed and tried fruitlessly to find the person who could solve his problems. Unfortunately he had no success on the issue. . He felt another's presence and quickly opened his eyes. He saw his business partner standing at door way.

"I think I'll go to lunch now, Edward." He smiled.

"Can you take care of…?. "He said letting his sentence fall short...

"Sure, James" Edward replied struggling hard to smile. Though he was sure it looked more like grimace.

"You go on, what do need me to do?"

James took one look at him, and slowly inched forward towards him and put a hand on his arm.

"Listen man, why don't you go home? You look very disturbed!" he said sounding generally concerned.

"I can't. I have too much work to do." He gestured distractedly towards his desk, which was piled high with manila file folders.

"If I don't finish my way through the rest of the data, The Internal Revenue service may decide they can do without my services."

James gave him a long appraising look. "Don't you think you might feel better if you talked about it?" he asked with a concern look in his eyes.

"Please sit down" Edward replied in a tight voice. He reached out and absentmindedly began playing with his pen.

"You tell me your problem, I'll solve it," James said giving him a smug look.

"James, This problem can't be solved just like that. It'll take a minimum of 9 months!" Edward explained calmly. He looked directly in James's eyes.

"What?" James asked in complete confusion. His brow furrowed as he glance at Edward.

"Yes." Edward whispered in low voice.

James thought for a moment. He suddenly got up and marched back to the door. He shut it firmly and sat back down in his chair focusing his attention on Edward.

"Please, go on" He asked, confusion clearly written across his face.

"One of my friends needs a girl" Edward said at last. He knew this was going to be hard and difficult for anybody to believe. He was prepared for this but the next question James asked him took him by surprise.

"Is he handsome like you?" James looked amazed at the turn of their conversation.

Edward only stood there shaking his head. His face immediately began to crumble. He turned his head away from James's gaze. When he finally had himself under control, he turned back to face James.

"Yes, he's handsome, rich, and ready to give everything he can. A house, a car, anything! But, all he needs is a child!" he commented at last.

James glanced up at Edward and saw that he was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands.

"It's not easy hearing this. From you of all people at that. Those words were the last thing I would have been expected to come out of your mouth, Cullen." James remarked dryly.

"I am not that sort of a guy. I was just discussing my friend's problem. That's all!" Edward waved a hand in the air as his eyes narrowed at James.

James got up from the chair and glance at his watch. "Listen, I'm supposed to meet Bill for lunch at 12:30pm, but I can cancel it if you need me to stay."

"No, you go ahead. I'll be all right. There's never much business during the noon hours. Maybe I can get some work done."

"Well, I'd better get going than. I know some friends of mine that could help with your _friend's _problem. I will contact you about information. "He said.

"Thanks, James." Edward called after him.

When he was gone, Edward sat back down at his desk and tackled his figures once again .The department of the line international revenue service that he and James work for is very important to their company. Their jobs were to go over any unreasonable spending that was particularly large; and to look for questionable deductions. While, he still working, his mind was still struggling to understand why of all people this had to happen to his love and he? Why couldn't he have a happy family like he dreamt about it when he first married Tanya? How is it that some people can bring a child into this world easily but in reality they don't deserve it? Is it wrong of him to think this way?

He doesn't know why life is unfair. Though he feels it should be. That was the way he was taught ever since he was little boy "to be fair". He listened to that his whole life and then life throws him a bunch of curves balls he can't seem to catch. All he knows is that life seems bent on destroying his dreams.

Later that day, when he was watching "The Babylon Project "series, He got his answer while the leading actor said "You know, I used to think it was awful that life was so unfair. Then I thought, wouldn't it be much worse if life were fair? Wouldn't it be worse if all the terrible things that happen to us come because we actual deserve them? So, now I take great comfort in the general hostility and unfairness of universe."

* * *

Dear Reader;

It's a little difficult for me to write this story. If anybody here like to be co –writer with me, I mean want to partner to this story I would be happy. This story up date faster and much better of what I want. English is second language to me so you can imagine how hard is to write. My Beta is not available from now so I thought if someone interested in my plot. I'm okay if anybody help me through this ,and I put her or his name here as co-writer.

**Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , ****Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , Nkosi , Modupe,…****J**


	4. Limit

**Chapter three:** limit

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Nilo, as of 2010.**

* * *

This is rough draft of chapter Three. I know I have grammar Error or unfinished end but I thought you guys could help me about it. My goal in this chapter: Edward by telling her the story. Show Tanya that he knows his limit in their relationship and he doesn't cross it. I hope it make sense. If anybody has any idea about this I be happy to know it. This chapter is permanently here, I will put Editing chapter later.

* * *

_**You always know the right thing to do. The hard part is doing it. **_

_**- Norman Schwarzkopf **_

It was a beautiful October day. The sky was blue and with some clouds. The air was warm. Edward climbed out of the car, slightly confused, as he watched his wife toe off her sandals and step on to the green grass. Tanya glances over her shoulder, but she seemed unconcerned by whether or not Edward would follow her and she took off toward the back yard garden for swings about thirty feet away. Slowly Edward trailed after her, though he didn't bother to put his suitcase on the ground.

There wasn't anyone else in the street. Night was falling; families were home eating dinner. Tanya had reached the swings and sank back into her swings. Now she waited for Edward to join her, her head cocked against the chain of the swing, her toes dragging over the grass, and as Edward walked the last few paces she gave him a calm smile.

To describe Tanya as childlike was apparently impossible by any extend of the imagination. At times he'd catch a glimpse of fear or pain or anger in her eyes that stemmed from her childhood, but the sad truth was that she was simply an eternal grown up. Even as a child, she'd had adult responsibilities thrust upon her and Edward had often wondered just how much compassion she'd been afforded to really be a child. It was a loss that showed through mostly everything she did; but tonight as Edward watched Tanya tiptoe back and shut her eyes for a brief moment of eagerness before she drew her legs up and began to pump the swing higher and higher into the air; He could see the little girl in her for the first time.

As Tanya, began to giggle sweetly, musical sound that he loved. Edward sat down on the swing next to her. He didn't move; he didn't join her. It seemed much more perfect just to watch Tanya in this moment of happiness. This was her need, not his; in all the time they'd been a couple they'd never done anything like this together.

"Are you going to swing?" She passed by him, a colorful flash, her golden hair went flying in and out of her face. Somehow he couldn't find the words to answer. The truth was that he still felt guilty about this option he agreed to.

After a few minutes, Tanya seemed to find his silence and she slowed to a stop, dragging her toes through the grass to aid her. She smiled at him, and then grasped the chain of his swing, using the ground to pull herself toward him. When she couldn't go any further, he leaned forward to meet her and gave her a chubby kiss.

"What's on your mind?" She let go of the chain, swinging away from him. Edward looks at her and said; "When I was six. Me and Emmet, and Alice use to stay with grand pa for summer, and he always use to tell this meaning full stories that I never understood. One of the stories went like this;"

"With a chocolate started;"

I just put chocolate in her hand, she put one in my hands!

I was child, she was child, too!

I look up to her; I saw that she knows me!

Smiling!

She said; "we are friend!"

"Yes, of course we are! "

"She said; till when ?"

"Friendship doesn't have time limit."

"She said; so till death!"

"I smiled and said; they are no limit!"

"She said; Okay than after death!"

I said; "No! No, no, no!"

"They are no limits!"

She said; " Okay."

She said again; "So wait! Till when we in after life. We will be friends, in hell, heaven, till whenever I and you will be together."

I laughed and said; "You can put limits on anything as you wish. You can put a limit from this world to the other world. But I'm not going to put any limits."

She stared to my eyes so I did the same.

She wouldn't believe me.

I knew she wanted us friendship to have limits.

She wouldn't understand a limitless friendship.

She said; "Let's have a symbol of our relationship!"

So I said; "Let's do it, you pick!"

She said; "Chocolate. Every time we see each other you give me a chocolate, and I'll give you one."

We both agreed to these terms.

After that, every time we would meet she would put a chocolate in my hand, and I would put one in hers. And then we would look at each other, and knew that we were the greatest of friends.

I would always have the chocolates as soon as; I would get it from her. So, she would call me a hungry hippo. You are my greedy, friend.

And she would save her chocolate in a sweet old box.

I would say; "Why you don't eat it?"

She would say; "I'm afraid! It's going to be finish, I don't want it to finish!"

I wanted to be there for always.

Her sweet old box got full of chocolates that I gave her.

She didn't have any of hers, I ate all of mine.

I asked her; "What if one day these chocolates melt? , What are you going to do then?"

She said ; "I'll won't let that happen!"

She said; "I want to keep them till we're friends!"

I would put the chocolate in my mouth, and while I was eating the chocolate;" I would said there is no limit."

1, 2, 4, 7, 10, 15, 20 years it's been since we started the chocolate tradition.

She grew up and so did I.

I had every single chocolate she gave me, and she kept every single one I gave her.

She came tonight to say good bye. She wants to leave, because she wants to go far away.

She says; "I'll go, but I'll be back!"

I know she's not going to be back.

She forgot to give me a chocolate.

I haven't forgotten yet. So I put one in her right hand, and said; this is to eat. And put one in her left hand and said; this is to put in your box with the rest of them.

She completely forgot about her chocolate box.

She put both of the chocolates in her mouth.

I laughed; "I knew my friendship doesn't have limits!

And, I knew her friendship does have limits!"

Just like always, I'm glad I had all my chocolates.

She didn't have any of those chocolates, and now I wonder what is she going to do with that sweet old box with full of chocolates?

Tanya was listening to his story and she wonders what this story mean and when Edward finished his story.

He cleared his throat, and then continued. "Now, I know what my Grand pa wants to say; if you put limits on any kind of relationship. You will never get to enjoy it, and you will not ever give it your 100%, because of thinking that only one day; it will end, so you try to save some of the memories. But if you don't put any limits. You will enjoy every moment of that relationship, and will be way happier than a relationship with limits."

There was silence for a moment while they both contemplated the words that had just been spoken. The sounds of the night intensified in the quiet between them. Darkness had fully fallen now, and Edward knew that they should head home; but for the first time in a while, he felt like she understood him. He will always keep his limit in their life.

* * *

**Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , Nkosi , Modupe**


	5. Impression

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Nilo & Danika, as of 2010. **

**Dear readers ;** From this chapter Danigurl23 :)is my co-writer ,she is helping me through my fail and make this story better from this chapter until the end of the story.

Thanks to Danika for helping me and being amazing. I truly appreciate it .

* * *

Chapter Four: **Impression**

"**For me it's always about first impressions. I trust my instincts. I love to prepare if it's something that requires training. But I don't like to prepare the psychology too much. I enjoy the psychology of the character but I work better from a first impression.****  
****Billy Zane****"**

It had been two weeks since Edward had arrived in New York for his International business convention. Both he and James were in the meetings that were directed to designing new changes for the company to increase their business efficiency. The meetings were long and they were both exhausted by the end of the day. Before they left, James caught Edwards's eye and motioned for him to wait.

"Well, here" James said, once the room had been vacated. He grabbed a pen and scribbled on the corner before tearing it off and handing it to Edward. "Here is the information for your friend. It's a girl who might be interested in doing the things you described." He winked at Edward before walking briskly out the door. Edward waved at him gratefully before looking down at the paper. It read:

Rona strip club

7075 Don valley st.

Ask for Lolita

"Uh…thanks." He said with a hint of confusion in his tone. Slowly he stood and headed for the door. A new determination in his step. He could do this, for Tanya.

**Later that day… **

He called a cab, when he finally worked up the courage to go to the address James had given him. His rental car was too conspicuous. He did not want his business partners knowing where he was off to. He told the cabby to drop him off a block away and then slowly meandered down the street towards the club. He stood on the opposite side of the street, looking at the club for hours. He didn't yet have the courage to go inside it. He didn't know what to do. It went against everything he had ever felt or thought to go through with this. Still, he promised his wife to do this for her. And when Edward made a promise, especially one as important as this, he kept it.

Hesitantly he crossed the street. The club was dark, with a big man standing outside. Music pulsed through the closed door and the bass could be felt through the sidewalk. He gave the note James had given him to the bouncer, his hands shaking with nerves. The man nodded and moved aside, opening the door for him to pass.

Inside, Rona strip club was cozy and warm. It was hard to get a good look at the club with the low lighting. Several strippers were on the stage dancing and shedding clothing. At the booths and chairs, others were giving lap dances. Edward averted his eyes from the barely clad women and searched for a place to sit.

Edward scanned the floor to see if there was a waitress nearby; but finally gave up and sat in a corner table. The song that pulsed through the floor morphed into an actual beat inside. He could hear David Usher belting into the speakers:

Something ugly this way comes

Through my fingers sliding inside

All these blessings all these burns

I'm godless underneath your cover

Search for pleasure search for pain

In this world now I am undying

I unfurl my flag my nation helpless

Scanning the crowd he finally saw a waitress walking in his direction. Waving her over, he said "Hey, I'm looking for Lolita,". She gave him a coy smile and touched his arm. Her name tag, he noticed, said Jenny in gold lettering.

He couldn't decipher the look that crossed her heavily made up features. "Give me a moment sir," Another smile was pasted on her face before she weaved her way through the thickening crowd to the backstage area, where he would only assume she would find Lolita.

Still the music blared through the speakers, hidden in every corner. He tried to forget himself in the cacophony of heavy bass and lyrics while he waited.

Black black heart why would you offer more

Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy

I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core

I'm eating all your kings and queens

All your sex and your diamonds

As I begin to lose my grip

On these realities you're sending

Taste your mind and taste your sex

I'm naked underneath your cover

Covers lie and we will bend and borrow

With the coming sign

The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape…

Twenty minutes later Edward was getting antsy. Nervous and sweating he debated with himself. "Forget it this is stupid," he muttered to himself. Then he saw her. She walked toward him with a swagger and a confidence in her eyes. She stopped in front of him and looked him up and down. A smirk lit up her perfect features as she noticed him do the same. He couldn't really help it though. Even married Edward was still a man.

She had long brown hair that tumbled down her back in loose curls. Her eyes were large and chocolate brown, almost matching with her hair. Her skin was alabaster smooth in the dim light and was pale and soft-looking. She wore a cinched mini dress that flared out from her full hips and made her legs go on for miles. If worn with a bonnet and feather duster, she could have pulled off the naughty maid look with no problem. Edward shook his head, clearing it of the inappropriate thoughts that no clogged it. He was here for business, his Tanya deserved better.

"Hi, I'm Lolita" her voice was like bells in his ear. She had leaned close to be heard over the jangling vibrations of the music and voices.

Edward looked at her brown eyes and said "I can't talk here, can we go and talk somewhere else?"

"Okay, But it'll cost you more." she said and Edward nodded his head towards her.

"Follow me" Lolita said

She led him up the stairs and slowly opened the first door on the right.

"Sit down, please." She told him

Edward entered the room, blinking his eyes at first to get it used to dark room. "Does it have to be this dark?"

He heard the girl take a deep breath before hearing a flick and a red light came on from the table on both sides of the four poster bed. The dull red glow illuminated the room.

The girl who said she Lolita went into the bathroom. Leaving him alone with his screaming mind. He shouldn't be here. It wasn't like him. He was about ready to bolt for the door when the thought of his Tanya, waiting patiently at home stopped him. She wanted this. This was for her. This was for the two of them. This was for their happiness.

When Lolita came back out of the bathroom, she had changed. His breathe caught in his throat and he looked away quickly. She wore an altogether too revealing lingerie set. A red see-through dress over lace trimmed under garments. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply before looking back at her. His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw she had come to stand right under his nose. He watched her hand as she threw her bra into a corner of the room. He stood transfixed as her fingers glided to the buttons of his crisp shirt. He quickly grasped the front of it. Desperate to get out of this situation.

"Are you shy pretty boy?" she whispered calmly.

"No, I am married; I just want to talk to you." He said in a reasonable tone of voice.

She shrugged and flipped a switch on the wall. An overhead light came on and blinded Edward. By the time his eyes cleared she was tying a crimson silk robe around her waist. She patted gestured to a seat on the chair across from the couch she was sitting on. Hesitantly he took it.

"So talk" Lolita said. "What can I do for you? I have to tell you though; the longer you stay with me the more it will cost you."

Edward nodded. "I want to know how much you would cost to be with me for a day."

"A day? Around 1000 dollars, give or take for anything, special, you may want to throw in" she smirked as his face flushed red.

Hurriedly he rushed on. "How about a week?"

Surprised she named her price. "Eight grand"

He nodded again, "what about a month pr even a year?"

She had sat up on her couch by this time. What was this man thinking? A month or a year? Still she named her prices. "$18000 for a month. One year will cost you an arm and a leg! Are you sure you want to even consider it?" again he nodded. Almost shaking her head in confusion, she named her price. "It's over a million dollars to claim my services for a year."

Edward reached into his wallet and pulled out an envelope. Handing it over ,he watched her face. She grabbed the envelope and pulled out a wad of bills.

"How much is this?" she asked.

"That is your advance. Its 50,000 dollars. There's more for you to, if you agree to my proposition."

"I don't do movies or wrongful jobs."

"No no no! It's nothing like that" he reassured her quickly. That was the last thing on his mind. "As I told you, I am a married man and I love my wife very much." He paused then thinking of his Tanya back home. She was probably in bed by this time. A small chuckle brought him out of his reverie. Clearing his throat he continued. "We have everything we could ever want. Except a child…. That is what we want from you. A child, an heir for me and my family."

A small gasp escaped her lips when she heard him. Her eyes wide she asked "Is your wife barren? Why did you come to me?"

He looked at her carefully. "I want a child from you. I have my reasons for you specifically. But I- I mean we, want a child more than anything. Will you help us? I am ready and willing to pay anything if you should agree."

She shifted in her chair under his intense gaze. "Tell me how much. Give me a ballpark figure."

"Five million."

Lolita almost swooned at the number. He watched as her features changed as she processed the large amount. He hoped against hope that this would work.

"Five m-m-million?" She stuttered. "I'll give you anything you want for five million!"

He started smiling then. He couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. He stopped at what she said next.

"And you won't cheat? Leave me on the streets after getting me pregnant?"

His smile dropped. He was offended she would even think something so cruel of him. "I can pay you in full right now if you wanted me to." He nearly snapped the words at her. He was intolerant of cruelty.

She shrank against the couch she sat on. "No, no I still have to think about it. I am sure you wouldn't do such a thing anyways. You seem to be a nice enough sort."

Edward nodded. "Okay, you have 2 weeks to think about it. Here this is my lawyer Mr. Jenks' card. You will have to fill out some paper work to make this official. You can contact me at this phone number and we will meet to finalize everything." She nodded. Handing her the card, he awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder before swiftly walking out into the hallway. He didn't stop until he got to the street and hailed a cab.

That night he slept fitfully. Tossing and turning. Going over and over in his mind the conversation he had with Lolita. Wondering if he was doing the right thing. Hoping Tanya would approve of his choice.

* * *

**Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , ****Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , Nkosi , Modupe,…****J**


	6. Agreeing

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Nilo & Danika, as of 2010. **

**

* * *

**

Thanks to :) Danika for helping me and being amazing. I truly appreciate it.

**Danika's Author's note: Hi everyone! Just to introduce myself, my name is Danika and in case you didn't know I am now the co-author of this fabulous story of Nilo's! I hope you all enjoyed reading this last chapter and I apologize for the late posting! I was sick this past week and couldn't finish the chapter on time. Next one will be out soon though! I promise! **

**

* * *

**Chapter five: **Agreeing**

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."

After he left her Bella thought about the proposed plan. Her mind wrestled with the pros and cons as she tried to organize her whirling brain. It was true she would get a lot of money. She would have enough to do whatever she could ever want. After the life she had led, it would be a relief to be comfortable for once. She wouldn't even have to stop there. She could study and travel, finally go to school and get the knowledge she craved. Still giving up a child brought unforeseen consequences.

Yet Bella knew the universal truth in her life was that nothing ever came easy for her. This golden opportunity fell into her lap and she was damned if she wouldn't take hold of it. Every good deal had to have a catch, and for five million dollars? It was a small price. She had to take this offer. Besides, it was a charity of sorts. She was helping a barren couple bring a child into this world. It would be the one good deed she would be able to do in her life. So without further ado, and before she chickened out, she called Mr. Jenks.

It took forever to get the meetings set up. Between the doctor visits for her health check up, to filling out the necessary forms to actually signing the endless documents, the process was tiring to say the least. Finally Mr. Jenks called Edward to tell him that everything was all set up. Edward's happiness could be heard even over their phone conversation as he gave her an address where they could meet.

Bella glanced at the paper in her hand, then back up at the numbers on the building. Yep, this was the right place. With a polite nod, the doorman let her into the Hilton hotel and directed her to the lobby. Bella slunk near the corners of the room, intimidated by the vastness of the unfamiliar place. The gold and marble filigree along the walls astounded her. Running her hand over the intricate inlays she gaped upward at the massive crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. The light bounced of the sparkling crystal and refracted into rainbows that lined the arches.

She was so in awe at the sumptuousness of her surroundings the nervous shaking of her hands stopped as she looked around. When her purse clunked to the floor, she hastily retrieved it, glancing around to see if anyone noticed her staring. Her nervousness came back in a rush. "Relax," she told herself. "It's not like you haven't seen him before. You're just here for a meeting!"

She went to haughty looking receptionist and said with an artificially steady voice: "I have meeting with a Mr. Cullen."

The reception lady looked her up and down with a sneer. "Sure" she said, "please wait in lobby."

Bella took a seat in a comfy looking chair in the far corner of the lobby and contented herself to watching all of the fancy people come in and out of the sliding glass doors. She didn't have to wait long before a nondescript door on the left side of the lobby opened to reveal an attractive, middle aged brunette who walked toward her. "Mr. Cullen is expecting you, Miss Swan. I'll show you right in."

With not even a minute to run to the bathroom to check her appearance, Bella ran a hand through her windblown hair and followed the brunette through the door down the long mahogany paneled hall to Cullen's office.

Bella strode through the open door, than froze in her tracks. She was almost afraid to take another step for fear something would shatter. The black marble floor shimmered like a deep canyon, visible only in moonlight, giving the illusion that anyone who tried to cross the room would be walking on air.

Black leather armchairs sat on either side of a glass coffee table and against the other wall.

Her attention landed on the largest black leather chair, swaying gently from side to side as someone facing the opposite direction talked on the phone. The man sitting there twisted the black cord around his index finger, let it fall, and twisted the cord again.

Edward sat in that chair. The butterflies in her stomach that had been contentedly flapping at a slow rhythm, suddenly went crazy. Feeling nauseous she waited for him to address her. The telephone conversation ended and Edward turned. His bright green eyes landed on her, running the length of her body and back.

Bella felt her cheeks heat, while her heart picked up its pace at the directness of his gate. He was remarkably, stunningly attractive. His hair was bronze and cut short, with only a small stray lock curling across his charcoal suit that was likely Armani. His silk tie was a splash of mottled colors running straight down his broad chest.

"Miss Swan, please, have a seat." His voice nearly made her knees buckle. Deep and rich and confident, it slid through her veins like warm honey. Before her legs gave out on her, she moved to one of the black and chrome chairs in front of his desk, letting her bag slide to the floor by her feet.

"I appreciate your coming in," he said, opening a large legal folder on his desk and perusing the contents. "Do you mind if I run through a few of details of your previous meeting with my attorneys and doctors?"

She shook her head in acquiescence.

"You're twenty five years old?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation this time. It was all she could do to focus on saying that small word. His countenance was mesmerizing. She couldn't look away from him.

"Your medical records are exemplary. Nothing more than usual childhood diseases." He gave a crooked smile in her direction that would have melted her had she been standing.

"Y-Yes," she almost stuttered as she said it again.

Apparently satisfied with the rest of the contents, he closed the folder, tapped the edge against his desk twice, and then set it aside.

He turned his green gaze on her and her stomach muscles tightened.

"I'd like to ask some personal question. If that's all right?"

She nodded her head numbly. She should have expected this. She was interviewing for a job after all, he was to be her employer. She didn't dare refuse him anything.

"You do realize that by agreeing to birth a child for me and my wife, you can't see or have the child." He asked this in a serious tone looking directly in Bella eyes.

Bella looked at him with smile and said "well, you are paying me a good amount of money and I am honored that I am able to help you and your wife have the child you have always wanted." She continued "I assure you that I'm okay with this agreement. Until today I was earning money for my stomach." Her smile grew as she replied. "But now my stomach is going to earn for me!"

Satisfied with her answered Edward relaxed and smiled at Bella.

"Tanya will be very happy to hear this." Edward said and gazed at a picture facing him on the desk between them. Sighing he raised his head and looked again to Bella and said: "But, before I introduced you to my wife, you have to change this outfit you are wearing. I mentioned before but I will reiterate this point: I don't want her to know that I found you in a strip club."

Bella didn't know what to say. She glance down at her beige suede half boots for a second before lifting her gaze to his once again; she wore a short black skirt with black legging and purple shirt that felt to mid thigh. She knew now why people were looking at her differently in the lobby. She looked at Edward with worry. "What will everyone think? I'm just a street girl!"

His brow furrowed and Edward glanced at Bella; "the society will talk only if comes to know about this arrangement!" he said sternly.

Bella looked surprised. Almost to herself she whispered: "oh, so I am to be kept a secret. Or at least my origins are."

Edward cleared his throat slightly. "You can say that". Edward, watching Bella's reaction, opened his desk drawer and handed her a white envelope. "In this envelope is enough money for you to buy clothes that cover your body".

"Why? Don't you like my figure?" she smirked and then stood up and turned around to show her clothes more flatteringly. She watched him with more than a hint of amusement. She paused in her mirth as an unintelligible emotion crossed his features. She blinked and it was gone. Shaking her head for seeing things, she sat back down, smirking all the while.

Edward coughed and blushed beet red at her little show. "It's very nice, but keeps it covered! Oh and also it would be a good idea to inform your family that you're with me for a year. After shopping come here, I reserved room for you. Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting in a half an hour I have to prepare for." He said pushing back his chair. Edward rose to his feet. Bella followed suit returning her purse to her shoulder.

Bella smiled at what she had in her hand and looked at Edward with a beaming face. Quickly she thanked Edward and walked back into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

When Bella left his office, Edward picked his phone up and called Tanya to give her the good news. After three rings, Tanya picked up the phone.

"Hi, honey. I've found the girl who's going to give you our child!"

Tanya squeaks and said "How nice! She must be a truly remarkable young girl for her to do this for us."

"Well, it didn't come without expense," he whispered it lowly but Tanya still heard it.

"How much did she agree to?" she asked, in complete confusion.

Edward sighed and spoke again after a moment of silence, "Around 5 million".

"5 million….5 million…" Tanya whispered, her voice thick with astonishment. "That much Edward?"

"That's what we settled for" he answered.

Tanya said "I understand! She's from a poor family! That's all, isn't it?" She was speaking fast, trying to reason herself around to agreeing to the number.

Edward smiled into the phone. He loved his wife with all his heart. He knew she wanted this baby just as much as he did. Still he knew she would have a hard time with wrapping her head around that large of a sum. Edward said "She's….."

Tanya interrupted him to say "If she has a good culture that's more than enough for us! Thank you Edward."

He could tell she meant it too. One of the reasons he loved her so much was that when she knew something as right, it took little to persuade her. And he knew this was right. He could feel it. He finally felt good about this situation. Even still, he knew that the hardest part was yet to come.

* * *

**Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , ****Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , Nkosi , Modupe,..:)**


	7. Broken

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Nilo & Danika, as of 2010. **

**

* * *

**

**Thanks** to :) **Danika** for helping me and being amazing. I truly appreciate it.

She is the reasons that you guys could read this story, please put review and thanks for those who add this story for favorites.

**Reviews are love….**

**

* * *

**

Chapter six;** Broken**

"**Sometimes I wish I were a kid again; skinned knees are a lot easier to fix than a broken heart. I guess when your heart gets broken you sort of start to see cracks in everything.**

I'm convinced that tragedy wants to harden us and our mission is never to let it."  


Eagerly, Bella left the Hilton Hotel. She only got two blocks down the street before a light brown jacket caught her eye in the window of a shop. Never having been able to buy what she wanted before, made her pause and contemplate the clothing. With a wide smile she quickly opened the door and went inside. Breathing in that unmistakable new clothing smell, she went through the racks. Picking up anything and everything she took an interest in. Over and over in her head she thanked Edward with all her heart. He was the reason she was able to do this. He was the reason she would be able to do this for the rest of her life.

She went into shop after shop, browsing the racks and buying the new clothes that she had always wanted. In one particular store an Ellen Tracy leather jacket with short sleeved printed dress underneath it caught her eye. Wanting to try it on, Bella looked around for a salesperson. Finally she saw a blonde, middle aged woman with a pinched looking face. Bella motioned her over and said "Hey! How much is this dress?"

The woman smirked and replied "that dress was not meant for the likes of you."

Bella was shocked and confused at her tone of voice and she continued "why? Is the cloth of bad quality or will the color fade?" She couldn't understand the tone of the lady's voice. All she had done was ask a question.

The woman looked angrily at Bella. "Its costly, you wouldn't be able to buy it!" The lady stuck up her nose at Bella's well worn clothes and sniffed in a haughty manner.

Looking down at her shirt, Bella looked up into the lady's eyes "What are you talking about? Do you think I would even be in here if I didn't have the means to buy the clothes?" Who did this lady think she was?

The sales lady's face was red with anger and with a harsh tone she said "come on, get out!"

Bella, starting to get angrier protested at this unfair treatment. Why should she take this? "Why should I go out? I've got money. I've come to buy clothes! You can't just tell me to get out of the store? I've done nothing wrong!"

"I've told you once, didn't I? Now get out!" and she pointed to entrance door of shop.

Frustrated and angry, Bella stomped out the door and yelled "telling me to get out! You filthy bitch! Do you think, I'm a beggar?" I can buy your entire ass understood?"

"Your vulgarity is the reason we don't sell to your kind," the lady sneered as she slammed the door in Bella's face.

Bella cried the whole way back to hotel. When she reached the nearest hotel door the Door man hold his hand in front of her "where are you going?" he asked.

Bella was so angry and tired that she hoisted her many bags and quickly said "bathroom!" before rushing away before he could pursue her anymore.

Unfortunately the door man was faster than her. He quickly blocked her way and said "I'm sorry miss the bathroom is for registered guests only."

On the verge of tears, Bella nearly sobbed in relief when she saw the receptionist who greeted her that morning. She waved her over and said "please, please tell this man that I'm with Edward?"

The lady nodded and whispered something into the mans ear at his skeptical expression. The man looked her up and down and then with a curt nod let her pass.

The receptionist looked at the small woman. Bella looked tired and broken. She couldn't imagine what this young woman had been through in her life.

Bella meanwhile was on an internal tirade. Because of the way she dressed people treated her like shit. This was not going to turn out well. How was she going to assimilate in this high class when she was herself? She may have gotten a new wardrobe but she was still herself. She was still course and rough from a life on the streets. She was not meant to be in such a high class place. She never liked uptown people and the way they acted. She remembered one of childhood stories that her father used to tell her often. The story was about an Indian priest that was invited for a big feast. The priest was not accustomed to wearing luxurious clothing and so he just put an old ordinary casual robe to go to the big feast.

As he approached the entrance of the place, two soldiers appeared before him and shouted, "Where does this beggar came from? Identify yourself! You do not have permission to be around here!"

"My name is Raja Pandu. I am invited by your General for a supper."

The two soldiers examined the priest closely and said, "You liar. How would it be that my general invites such shabby priest to dinner? He invites the very solemn venerable Raja Pandu to our base for a great ceremony today, not you. Now, get out!"

The Hindu priest was unable to convince the soldiers that he was indeed the invited guest, so he returned to the temple and changed to a very formal, solemn, ceremonial white robe for the dinner. As he returned to the military base, the soldiers observed that he was in fact the important priest from south India and they let him in with honor.

At the dinner, Raja sat in front of the table full of food but, instead of putting the food into his mouth, he picked up the food with his hand and put it into his sleeves. The host was curious, and whispered to him, "This is very embarrassing. Do you want to take some food back to the temple? I will order the cook to prepare some takeout orders for you."

"No" replied the priest. "When I came here, I was not allowed into the base by your soldiers until I wore this ceremonial robe. You do not invite me for dinner. You invite my robe. Therefore, my robe is eating the food, not me."

Now the same thing was happening to her. Bella just wanted to sit somewhere and cry. She didn't know where she could go to find Edward. She hated these people who looked at her like she was a whore.

Desperate to go anywhere other than where she was, she went straight to the lobby where she had last seen Edward, the only man that day who had been at least decent with her.

The reception lady was behind Bella and said "Miss you can't go inside. Mr. Cullen is in meeting."

Bella however moved faster than the woman. Tired of well dressed people ordering her around, she evaded her and ran faster. The woman caught her wrist and held on to the struggling Bella. The two preceded to get into a very heated argument. Bella of course wanted to see Edward. Spurred on by her desperation to rest and be well treated her voice grew louder and her sentences slipped back into the street slang she spoke as a child. To her credit the woman was patient with her. As Edward Cullen's personal assistant, she knew the situation and who this fiery young woman was.

Meanwhile while the two women were arguing, Edward sat in a meeting. Edward was listening to James intently. He was explaining about the new profit their company had made these past six months.

"The first product to be launched internationally will be, MY friend...my business partner

Edward Cullen! We'll be promoting it through his Asia Companies! According to this market survey, our products have good scope in Europe!" James had been ranting for over a quarter of an hour on the benefits of this particular venture. The profits were good, the product was good, the people were good, everything was good.

When Edward heard the women's raised voices he sat up from his slump in the chair and immediately went to see what was going on. He was shocked to see Bella there. Her face messy and puffy; streaked with makeup from crying. Still when she saw his familiar face her eyes lit up.

"Bella, what's going on?" He snapped grabbing her wrist.

"Your reception doesn't get it that I need you" she said while crying. The look in his eyes while she stood there made her knees go week, and not in the good way. His grip tightened around her wrist.

"Edward, let go of me!" she practically shrieked.

Edward jumped back, surprised at her outburst. His eyes were wide as he released her wrist. He hadn't realized that he was hurting her. He was just intent on removing the struggling Bella from the hold of his apologetic assistant. Bella continued to glare at him and his eyes widened, as if he was shocked at what had just transpired.

Edward was mortified about this situation. Everyone was coming to hallway to watch what was happening. Quickly, hoping to dispel the situation before more rumors started to ruin his already tarnished reputation, he grabbed Bella by the forearm and pushed her harshly into the waiting elevator.

Bella turned and glared at him.

"Come here! Go to this room. It's on the 10th floor. I will come back and see you later." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke. Exasperated at this turn of events.

Bella was looking at the card in her hand. "I….I want to talk to you" she said in an almost timid voice. Shyly she peeked up at him through her lashes.

Edward looked in her face. "I will come soon, go now" and he pushed Bella a little so she got out of the elevator on the right floor.

When elevator door closed back in the main floor, he turned around to see that James and the attendants of the meeting were watching Edward curiously. Mike, one of his co-workers, came toward him.

"Edward, who was that? Did you know her?"

Edward coughed, uncomfortably. "She's a friend" he said gruffly.

Mike smirked and chuckled a little "oh. I see, one of those kind of friends?" He smirked a little and wiggled his eyebrows.

Edward glared at the smaller man. "That girl is very sweet and if you talk about her like that again there will be consequences for you."

"She's a good girl! But she's a street girl, isn't she?" one corner of Mike's mouth still lifted in a half grin.

Edward didn't bother to response to him. "Gentleman, I have to go. I think this meeting is over for today." Mike saw Edward swallow and his jaw tighten. His finger clenched when he went towards elevator.

He didn't know why Bella acted like this and he was angry and upset with her for it. He had embarrassed her in front of the very people he needed to keep her private from. He went to the room with a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas floating around in his head. Quietly he entered the room. Not seeing Bella he went down the hall in search of her. Pressing his ear to the closed bathroom door he heard quiet sobs. He opened the door slowly and saw Bella sitting on bathroom floor. She was wearing a white bath robe and she was hugging her legs trying to hold herself together, shaking. Edward sit on the floor and rubbed her back gently instinctively trying to soother her. He pulled her into him and hugged her close until her tears subsided and her breathing was more calm. Still not talking, he helped her up, steadying her on her still shaky legs. He led her to the couch in the living room where she gingerly sat, resting her head against the back in defeat.

Putting his hands in his hair Edward sighed. This was probably not going to be pretty. These kinds of things, especially when they involved a woman's tears made him uncomfortable. Clearing his throat he looked directly at Bella "What was the necessity for you to come down and disturb the meeting?"

She hiccupped before she answer him. Averting her eyes from his angelic face she whispered "the lady in the shop called me a vulgar street girl and kicked me out of her store for wearing the clothes that I was…" Shakily she went on. "She misbehaved and called me cheap! Look! Look at your eyes! Now even you too! I can see it!" she yelled in his face and continued "If you're so ashamed of me that you don't even want your equals to see me why didn't you warn me not to come down? If you're so ashamed of me you could've just locked me up in the fucking bathroom." She yelled at him and then ran to the bedroom.

Standing stick still from shock, Edward was quiet for moment as he considered her words. Slowly Edward followed her to the bedroom. Bella was sitting on the bed and shaking. He sat down on chair beside the bed and turned his attention back towards her. After her breathing was under control she reopened her eyes, wiping the tears from her cheeks as her crying slowed.

"All rich people are alike. The owner refused to sell, saying that she'll not sell to girls like ME." she continued. "Now, even you too!" she whispered lowly to herself but Edward heard what she said.

Edward cleared his throat slightly and said "I had forgotten that you've come from a different world. It's going to take some getting used to for the both of us."

"I didn't come, you brought me here!" Bella brow furrowed and she glanced at Edward. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stay calm. This time however, it wasn't her he was mad at. Instead his ire was turned toward the people that did this to her. That made her the distrustful broken being that Bella was now. She was such a beautiful woman and she had such a potential for good. And yet here she was, brought to tears by just an insipid sales woman and an overly cautious doorman. He knew he had to make it up to her. She was the victim of her situation. It was not her fault people that considered him as social equals did not live up to the same moral standards that he did. Suddenly he had an idea. A smile broke over his face as he stood up.

"Go get ready, we are going out" he said as he stroked her hair and rubbed circle on her back.

"Where?", she asked sniffing, in complete confusion.

"To the same shop to buy the clothes!"

* * *

**Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , ****Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , Nkosi , Modupe,…****J**


	8. Reputation

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Nilo & Danika, as of 2010.**

**

* * *

**

**Hi to my readers**;

Sorry for late up date, you know how life is with up and down. But I will write this story no matter what it takes so just be with me.

**Thanks to My dear ****Danika ****she is amazing for helping me for this story.** **:)**

**Reviews are love….**

**

* * *

**

Chapter seven; **Reputation**

"**Never make negative comments or spread rumors about anyone. It depreciates their reputation and yours"**

"Go get ready, we are going out" he said as he stroked her hair and rubbed circles on her back. It was a soothing gesture; one that she appreciated.

Bella looked up in confusion. "Where are we going?" she asked him, sniffing.

"To that shop. You did not deserve that so we're getting you the clothes," Edward said, slowly standing up. He offered his hand and smiled.

Bella lifted her head slowly to look at him. Her brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and anger. She did not want to go back to that cursed shop, with or without Edward at her side.

"I will not go back there" she said with finality, crossing her arms and turning away from the man. After a moment she cast a quick glance over her shoulder where he stood.

Tension hung thick in the air. Edward knew that he would have to make this better for her. How could Bella trust him for their arrangement if he let something like this go? He looked towards Bella, bringing his hand close to her face. He could tell she was getting anxious.

She felt his hand under her chin. She resisted its soft pressure though. He lifted her face up and forced her to look at him. His bright green eyes traced her face.

"I feel bad that you didn't have a good shopping trip, today. Please let me show you a good time."

Bella looked in his eyes. She studied him for a moment, noting the strong line of his jaw and the determined glint in his calm green eyes. He had a will of steel and she could see it there in the mirror bright green of his eyes. He wasn't going to let this go. A small tight smile appeared on her face. How she could blame him for today's events?

Bella's eyes drifted closed and he heard her sigh. She stood up from her place and turned toward bathroom. As she grabbed her clothes and walked towards the door he could barely make out the words she mumbled towards him.

"That was _nice_. I haven't been spoken to like that in too long."

Edward gave a small smile as he watched her walk away. The world had treated this poor girl horribly, he thought. Someone would have to make it right. He decided right then and there that it would be him.

When the pair arrived at the store, Bella hesitated before stepping inside. Edward calmly took her hand and nudged her along encouragingly. He nodded at her and smiled when she took a deep breath and stepped into the well lit front room. The same blonde middle age woman with her annoying face was working. She recognized Bella immediately and came towards her and Edward. The lady's face was red with anger when she saw Bella again.

"You!" she said in a harsh tone of voice and pointed finger at Bella.

Edward looked at the sales lady and forced Bella to stay standing beside him instead of shrinking towards his back like she was trying to do. His eyes like green flames he looked down his nose at the woman and said impetuously, "Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are or what gives you the right to speak to us like that, but this woman is with me and you will treat her with respect."

The sales lady looked surprised and immediately her whole demeanor changed. Contritely she looked at the ground and said "I-I-I am so sorry sir, I had n-no id-dea—"

"Enough" Edward said, and escorted Bella over to a rack of clothing on the far side of the room.

The sales lady looked at the man in front of her with intense curiosity. His hair was reddish bronze and cut short, with only a small stray lock curling across his forehead. She took in his black charcoal suit that was likely Armani, his silk tie was a splash of mottled colors running straight down his broad chest. She was so transfixed by him that she failed to acknowledge Bella and Edward who were looking pointedly across the floor waiting for her to come and help them.

After a moment, Edward cleared his throat and with an annoyed looked toward the sales lady said; "I haven't come here to be ogled thank you. Nor have I come here to shop for myself" he stated and then looking at Bella beside him "I am here for her. She is the one who is shopping today."

The sales lady's whipped back and forth between the two. She stood in disbelief; her mouth snapped closed and said "She's with you?"

Edward nodded his head curtly. He gestured to Bella who was still waiting behind him.

"I need you to choose clothes for her. Help her design a whole new look. She needs to be outfitted with the latest fashions and the most in clothing"

He looked back at Bella and smiled. "Help her" he said with more force this time. He smirked at sale lady shocked face. The sales lady looked a little upset of this situation. She looked at Bella with thin smile and said, "…come….madam"

Bella didn't move from her spot behind Edward. She was glued in her spot. Edward slowly whispered in Bella ear "Go,…" and he pushed her a little toward the sales lady to encourage her to move while her new clothes were being gathered. She stumbled forward and glared at him, but it only made Edward chuckle at her exasperated expression.

Edward seated himself in a comfortable chair near the fitting room to watch Bella's transformation. He smiled in her direction and she blushed. Her face was bright and shining with happiness. Bella tried all the clothes they brought for her. Every so often she would glance in the mirror over her shoulder and see Edward watching her. It made her both warm and nervous to see the attention he showered on her. Every so often the women who worked at the store would offer her refreshments. It amazed her how fancy the place was. In between modeling her outfit choices, she openly gaped at the splendor that surrounded her.

Edward watched the staff closely as they all hovered over Bella, each vying for her attention. He smirked as he watched them nervously cast looks his way in between bustling about the racks. Quickly, he wiped the smirk off his face and turned his lips down in an annoyed frown.

Snapping his fingers at one of the waiting helpers he said "Don't stop at just clothing. She'll need shoes and accessories too".

The lady nodded her head quickly and bustled away with an armful of cloth. A new flurry of activity swirled around Bella as she was introduced to the world of each designer. Edward looked on, his approval hidden firmly behind his annoyed mask.

Bella was overwhelmed with happiness. She was living every little girls dream. She tried on outfit after outfit, each one more lovely than the last. Still, despite his everlasting attention, Edwards face never slipped into one of approval. His eyes never betrayed a hint of a sparkle. No smile cracked his careless look.

After two and half hours of trying new clothes, Bella went out in a royal blue cocktail dress with matching silver heels. The dress showed just the right amount of skin, accentuating her curves while hinting at the woman beneath the cloth. Her hair was tied up haphazardly on her head with wispy tendrils and curls falling around her face and neck. Her cheeks glowed petal pink and her eyes glinted playfully. Looking at herself in the mirror she thought to herself "this time Edward will approve this dress".

When she came out of the fitting room and stood in front of full length mirror. She turned around with a beaming face and looked at Edward.

"What do you think?" she said lowly getting his attention.

Edward looked up from his seat and his mouth feel open. He recovered quickly but couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful woman standing in front of him. She looked gorgeous and more than a little attractive. It affected him to his very core and he stirred in his chair to remove the feeling. Quickly he grabbed the newspaper from the table next to his chair and gave a little cough. His heart raced, and his stomach did somersaults. He tried to calm himself by breathing steadily, but just gazing at her in that dress made his body tighten.

She looked stunning. After a moment to collect himself he shook his head and said "No."

Bella smirked at him as he peeked over the corner of his newspaper at her. She laughed gaily and he watched transfixed as her chest moved with her laugh. Her voice startled him from his trance.

"How's the newspaper there Edward?" she asked him teasingly.

He cleared his throat saying "what? Oh yes, there's a very interesting story here. Yes umm yes".

He shook the paper and turned the page noisily while her smirk broke into a full blown grin.

"what?" he asked.

Bella pointed at the front page saying "I didn't know that you were so good at reading upside down".

Edward looked at the upside down newspaper in his hands in horror. He could feel his face heat up as he slowly put the paper down. Edward looked straight in her eyes as he slowly flipped the paper the right way. Edward grinned, but ducked his head sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck. She gave him a slight nod then went back to the fitting room to change into something else.

After 45 minutes of Bella trying on all kind of hats, jeans, skirts, blazers, jackets and party dresses, Edward signaled Bella to go back and change into her old clothes.

He was pleased at how well the day had gone and that Bella enjoyed this shopping fantasy. When Bella came out of the fitting room, Edward joined her at the check-out counter. The sales woman that had been so rude to her before now rung up the small mountain of clothes the staff was bringing out for Edward to purchase. Aside from a few complaints and he perpetual look of disdain, the woman was relatively silent. Slowly he grinned at Bella and winked.

Edward looked around at all the waiting staff that had helped them and grinned at the annoyed looks on their faces.

"I had come here this evening to buy this woman a new wardrobe," he paused and then went on "but because of the way you treated her I refuse to give you the business."

He reached for Bella's hand and pulled her to the door. "Come Bella, let's find a more, gracious, shop to purchase from."

Bella was touched by his action. On the ride back to the hotel, the two sat in comfortable silence. Bella contemplated her new role in life while sneakily examining the incredible man beside her.

Edward on the other hand was making plans to purchase the shop they had just come from. He was determined to get that blue dress back on Bella. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. He was momentarily distracted by a contented sigh from the woman next to him. Glancing over he saw her eyes flutter close as she fell asleep smiling.

Bella smiled from happiness. She smiled because she was safe and warm for the first time that she could remember in a very long time. She smiled because she had finally found someone that treated her well and cared about her. And because she smiled with so much warmth, Edward found himself smiling too, even as he fought the never ending hordes of traffic that stood between him and his waiting wife.

* * *

**Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go **

**raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , Nkosi ,…..**


	9. change

**Hi to my readers**;:)

**did you miss me ?  
**

Sorry for late up date, My Beta ; Danika was busy and ,... but i have new beta . so enjoy it and leave me your thought.

**Silence_Of_The_Night ~ Hi everyone, my name is Heather or Hedro for short. I just wanted to say that I am so excited to be working with Nilo! I think her work is amazing! I hope everyone enjoys reading Nilos stories as much as I enjoy working with her in the writing process!  
**

**Thanks to :) My dear ** ** Heather ** ** she is amazing for helping me for this story.** **:)**

**Reviews are love….  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Change**

"**We cannot change our past. We cannot change the fact that people act in a certain way. We cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude."**

They say change is good even if we don't think so at first. Everything changes eventually; every choice we make can change the course we were on. We as individuals change. It's hard sometimes to adapt but you have to be patient and realize that it is a good thing in the end. Some choices can bring about a very big change, but if it is the right choice then it can give you a new perspective. Good choices lead to good changes and sometimes the opportunity to reach for higher goals than you ever thought possible.

Bella's lifestyle before was not her choice it was just what she had to do. When Edward walked into her life he gave her a choice. It was a hard decision to make but in her heart she knows she made the right one. Edward brought with him the opportunity for her to have a better life while doing something wonderful for someone else. The way she was living before she met Edward was never something she was proud of.

Most nights Bella was unable to sleep peacefully, she would wake from nightmares of the things she has been through. She would dream of the men who had touched her the way they treated her and the words they said. She hated the memories that surfaced in her sleep, of all the things she has had to do just to survive. In the beginning she would get strait into the shower; under the stream of the hottest water she could stand; and she would scrub every inch of herself raw. But no matter how much she cleaned herself the dreams and the memories remained. The first time one of the men got rough. she had gone to management at Rona Club, she was told "Happy customers means more money." With no education, no home and no family to help her she had no choice.

In Rona club, Bella was able to make enough to survive. But every day was a fight for what she needed. She spent her days fighting for something she never wanted in the first place. There were times when things would be going good and then she would lose long-time customers to some new girl. There was also the fear of cops breaking down the door. Bella did what she had to but now, well now things are different.

Right now, Bella is happily sleeping in a warm king size bed in a big room all to herself. As Edward promised her she is being taken care of, she feels comfortable and safe. She feels relaxed after her evening at the Spa. Yesterday afternoon Edward had called her and told her there was a car waiting for her and that he hoped she enjoyed her evening. He had arranged for Bella to be well taken care of and she was; they had done a facial, manicure, pedicure, waxing, massage and many things Bella had never heard of. It had truly been an amazing evening for her and she can't think of any other time in her life when she had felt so special.

It's been three days since the shopping disaster. Edward had come in and changed that awful day into a better experience for Bella. Every time Bella passes by that shop she makes sure to smile happily at the sales associate that was so horrible to her. Edward had told her she should not go back there, because they are obnoxious people and do not deserve her business. Edward is not like any man she has ever met, he is a gentleman in every sense of the word. He speaks to everyone with respect and kindness. He always knocks on Bella's door even though she knows he has keys to her suite. He always seems very serious about everything, and the way he speaks of his wife has made Bella question the reason for all of this. She feels confused, but fears that maybe he will change his mind and she will back where she came from. The other part of her is anxious that if he does go through with it she will have to meet his wife. Still another part of her is scared that this is all just a dream and she will wake up and realize that none of it was ever real.

About seven o'clock Bella awoke with a start. She blinked several times but the room stayed the same. She wasn't dreaming it was all true she was here. She had been here for a week now but she woke every day thinking she would find it was all a dream. Yet every day here she is. Bella soon realizes the reason for her sudden waking is the ringing of her phone. Slowly she rises from her bed and reaches for the receiver. She answers with a sleepy "Hello"

"Good morning Miss Swan are you still asleep?" She heard Edward ask. He sounded perfectly awake as he always does when he calls in the morning.

"Well I was Edward but not anymore ,and please call me Bella." She still cannot understand his request for her to learn to rise so early. What can be so important about waking up at the crack of dawn?

"Bella, are you there?" Edwards voice breaks through her inner questioning. Stifling a yawn she answers him

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Can you please get ready and be at my suite in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes of course, I'll be there."

As soon as, she hangs up she rushes to the closet to find one of her new outfits. Bella doesn't feel so out of place around Edward when she is dressed appropriately. Once dressed she brushes her teeth then styles her hair into a low side ponytail.

Fifteen minutes later she was knocking on Edwards's door he swung the door open thirty seconds later with a crooked smile.

"Come on in Bella" he said motioning her in with a sweep of his arm towards the inside.

When she walked in her eyes immediately fell upon the table full of different breakfast foods. As if on cue Bella's stomach grumbled loudly.

"I guess asking if you are hungry would be rather silly after the announcement your stomach just made." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Please have a seat." Bella slowly made her way to the table taking in her surroundings as she did so. This was her first time in Edwards's suite and she noticed that it was slightly different from her own.

Bella sat at the place setting that he had motioned to and immediately reached for a few grapes.

Edward gently places his hand on hers to still her movements and shakes his head.

"What, was that not an invitation to eat as well because that's what it sounded like?" Bella asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes it was an invitation to eat but I would also like to make this a learning opportunity for you as well." He replied.

"No offence but I learned how to eat when I was an infant, I'm pretty sure we all do." She says with a smirk.

"I know that you know how to eat Bella, I was talking about a lesson in etiquette. You don't have to be so defensive around me, I am not judging you. I am trying to help you." His soothing smile calmed her and his words made her feel a little better.

"Sorry if I get defensive, I'm just used to people judging me. You are different though and I will try to keep that in mind."

"I don't judge others, it's not my place. So let's move forward shall we?" Edward throw innocent looked toward Bella and continued "I would like to help you learn the proper way to act in front of the people you will be around over the course of your time with us. Where I am not judgemental there are those who are. I would also prefer that my wife Tanya not know how I found you…" Edward said still throwing his hand up in the air.

Bella let her eyes fall to the table thinking to herself "_I was born poor but that was not my fault, if I die poor that would be my fault. He's right I need to do this it's the only choice I have"_.

Bella turned around toward Edward with annoyed voice she said ; "Your right Edward I need to learn this, I'm ready when you are."

"Good then shall we begin?" he said. Bella gave a nod of her head.

"Elbows off the table, don't slouch." Bella adjusted her posture.

Edward gave direction after direction and Bella followed each one. She listened carefully and repeated each thing in her mind so it would be easier to remember.

Soon enough she was sitting strait and proper and had her napkin placed in her lap. Now looking down at the place setting Bella became concerned. Her worry must have shown on her face, because Edward let out a chuckle.

"Bella you look very confused."

She nodded her head never once taking her eyes off of all the different utensils laid out in front of her.

"I never knew just eating breakfast could be this difficult." She looks up at Edward to see that same crooked smile on his face.

"Don't worry it's not as hard as you think. Formal events will be the only time you will have to remember this stuff and you can always watch others for cues to go off of. At home is a different story…of course general manners are expected, but it is much more a relaxed atmosphere."

The lesson went on all throughout breakfast with Edward only having to repeat a few pointers. They finished at around 10:00 am and Bella thanked him and returned to her room. Bella was worried that she would mess up when the time came so she decided to review the things Edward was teaching her. Several hours and one long shower later she was lounging in her sitting area watching TV.

Edward decided that the morning had been a good start to a very long process. He was impressed with Bella and the effort she was putting into this. He couldn't help but think what a perfect choice he had made when picking this woman. After a few hours Edward decided that he was going to take Bella out for lunch. He picked up the phone and dialled her extension. A minute later he heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella, how are you this afternoon?" Edward asked.

"I'm good Edward just watching some TV. How about you?"

"I'm good, I'm calling to see if you would like to join me in going out for lunch?" Edward said trying to cover the slight nervousness he was feeling. He couldn't understand why he would be nervous ,but he dismissed it just the same.

"I would love to actually, I was just thinking about ordering room service so you called just in time."

It was a brisk autumn day as they walked along the sidewalk. Bella walked one step behind Edward as he led their way to a wonderful little Italian restaurant that he really enjoyed. It was after one in the afternoon and the lunch rush was winding down which would make their wait short.

When they reached the entrance of Bella Italia Edward held the door open for Bella as they entered. That was definitely something that she was going to have to get used to.

As the entered they were greeted with the delicious aroma of fresh baked garlic bread and rich marinara sauce. The hostess seated them instantly and they both thanked her before she walked away.

As soon as they were alone Bella turned to Edward. "So do your parents live with you and your wife?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No, Thank God. But we are a very close family and spend as much time together as possible." He replied as a smiled graced his face.

They fell silent as they looked over their menus. The waitress came and greeted them and asked for their drink order. They both ordered and decided to give the waitress their food order as well. As she walked away they both slipped back into a comfortable silence.

A little while later their food arrived and after a few bites Bella spoke up.

"Please tell me more about your family?" She asked.

"Well, there's my mother and father, my older sister, Rosalie and younger brother Jasper."

"Are your brother and sister married like you?" she asked.

"Yes, Jasper has been married for 4 years now, he has a 3 year old son, Michael. He's a bright little boy. Jasper is a lawyer and his wife Alice is an accountant. My older sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett have 4 year old twin girls; Valeria and Vanessa. They are so adorable."

Bella smiled as she listened to Edward talk about his family. She couldn't help, but notice the way his eyes lit up when he spoke of them. She took a sip of her water before asking her next question.

"Can ask about your wife, I'd like to know more about her. I mean if that's okay." She asks nervously while playing with her glass of water and her plates.

Edward looks at Bella with smile and comfort. "Of course you can ask Bella. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Tanya. She is a very kind and helpful woman, the ideal wife in my opinion. Any man would love to have her but I was lucky enough to get her. She will like you. I am sure of it, so no worrying about that okay." He said with beaming smile.

Bella smiled at him letting him know that he had calmed her fears. With his description of Tanya Bella knew she had to be a wonderful woman. How could she not be when Edward was an amazing man and it would take an amazing woman to catch his eye.

For the next hour they discussed more details about Edwards family and things that would be expected of her throughout her time with them. By the time they were done with lunch they had covered a wide variety of topics and Bella was actually excited to meet his family. She was really starting to realize what a great choice she had made.

It was now after 2:30pm and they were done with lunch. As soon as Edward had paid the bill they headed back out onto the street to make their way back to the hotel. As they walked in comfortable silence they were both of in their own thoughts.

Bella was more at peace than she ever had been in her life. Now she was ready to crawl into bed and take a nap. Edward was busy going over the whole lunch in his head; Bella had done so well remembering the things he had taught her at breakfast. As this thought passed through his head he gave Bella a soft smile.

Bella's spirit was revived, she had had a wonderful day, and she was thankful for all the new information that Edward had shared with her.

As they reached the entrance Bella turned to Edward "May I ask one more question?"

Edward smiled at her before he answered "You can always ask me anything you want Bella."

"When will I meet your wife?"

Edward opened the lobby door and motioned inside as he answered.

"You will be meeting her tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you to my readers around the world.**

Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , Nkosi ,…..


	10. Amazing

Many, many thanks to **Silence_Of_The_Night** for being a wonderful beta

For those of you who are not patient with this story . I am trying to be good writer. And i think you as reader have to be patient,too.

* * *

Chapter Ten; **Amazing  
**

"**The best day of your life is the one on which you decide your life is your own. No apologies or excuses, no one to lean on, rely on or blame. The gift is yours- it is an amazing journey –and you alone are responsible for the equality of it. This is the day your life really begins."  
**

"Welcome on board, madam," the stewardess greeted brightly, handing Bella a glass of champagne, she took it awkwardly as she stammered a reply. She led her thorough the wide aisle to her seat, "can I take your carry on luggage madam?"

"Um...thank you" she mumbled as she hands her bag to the perfectly groomed flight attendant.

Bella looked behind her to see Edward was smiling in her direction. This was Bella first time to fly in her life. She was looking at the design on the airplane seat and she touched with curiosity around her chair to feel. She knew she probably looked stupid or like a child as she touched the simplest things and looked around in awe.

Edward was kind not to say anything about her reactions.

"Can I get you anything, sir" a flirtatious blonde asked Edward.

Bella growled, they had just boarded the plane and already the flight attendants were making their move on Edward, _don't they see his wedding ring on his finger, this was just great_, Bella thought to herself.

"No, thank you." Edward informed with a small smile. The blonde giggled and carried on to the next customer. She didn't even realize she had skipped Bella. Bella didn't care though she just smiled in anticipation looking out the window and gave a light squeal.

Edward leaned over and showed Bella how to work the TV, she was relieved to know she would have something to do to distract herself and calm her nerves.

"Wow, they have a real TV" she exclaimed, Edward chuckled lightly.

"First time flying first class?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes, actually this is my first time flying at all." She answered as she looked over into Edward's eyes. They seemed to be locked there for an eternity but their connection was broken when they were interrupted.

"Can I interest you in something to read" and there she was again holding a bundle of magazines and newspapers in her arms. This time before Edward could acknowledge the Stewardess Bella reacts first. "Sure" she says taking the pile from her and putting it on her legs while shooting a mean look at the flight attendant.

Edward raises his eyebrow toward Bella and shakes his head as he lets out a deep sigh before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes as he tries to collect his thoughts.

Suddenly the lights dim and the captains voice comes through the speaker as he starts going over safety procedures. Bella sighed sourly as Edward began listening to his iPod. She listens to the safety instructions on what to do in case of emergencies then lays her head back and waits for the plane to take off.

From the corner of her eye she sees Edward remove his ear buds. Finally the plane starts moving and all the nerves hit Bella full force. She can't help thinking she should have listened to the safety instructions a little more carefully.

She nervously gripped the side of her chair which caused Edward to look over at her.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She didn't reply as the airplane slowly started lifting off the ground and into the air.

"Oh my god," she stated grabbing onto Edwards hand. She didn't know how he would react but she guessed it wouldn't matter since she immediately slammed her eyes shut.

"Please don't crash, please don't crash, please don't crash" she chatted over and over again.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by someone lightly tapping her on her shoulder. She lifted her head to see Edward.

"Bella you are fine we are in the air now, its over."

Bella quickly glanced out the window to realize he was right. She gave a sigh of relief while looking at white clouds and Blue sky that stretched out in from of her.

"Um…Bella?" Edward started

"What?" she replied still looking out the window.

"Your uh..hand" He said quietly.

Bella immediately understood the situation and awkwardly let go of his hand.

"Sorry! "She mumbled embarrassed.

"It's okay." He said quietly as he started straightening out his shirt.

Bella looked back out the window this wasn't that scary actually, just the take-off, she reassured herself.

Bella turned away from the window, "how long is the flight to Los Angeles?" she asked.

Edward glanced at his watch for a second before replying, "5 hours and 45 minutes." She gave a quick nod and decided to watch the movie.

Half way through her movie the same flight attendant who had been flirting with Edward comes by serving lunch.

"Sir" she asked unprofessionally rubbing Edwards shoulder.

"Would you like the steak or the salmon?" She asked.

"Steak", Edward answered without looking at her.

"What kind of drink you would like?" the flight attendant asks bending slightly putting her cleavage on full display trying to get his attention.

"Sprite" Edward replied completely unaffected and still not looking at her.

"And what can I get for you Mrs?" she asked looking over at Bella. Bella could've sworn her voice dropped by two octaves and she knows she saw the attendant roll her eyes.

"I'll have the salmon, please." She said in her nicest tone. The attendant smiled a fake smile and served them their requested meals.

When they finished their lunch a different flight attendant came by to clear their tables. Bella breathed a sigh of relief that she did not have to see the blond bimbo again.

"Thank you." Edward said nicely, the flight attendant giggled and walked away.

Bella rolled her eyes, once again with the flirting. Where they all blind or did they not care that he is married.

Edward stretched his long legs, now clad in loose fitting sweats, he sighed and Bella only then noticed the dark circles under his beautiful eyes. She was also fairly certain that the stubble on his chin was not a fashion statement. He looked utterly exhausted.

"You should sleep Edward, you look tired." she offered smiling sweetly. Edward nodded his head and closed his eyes.

He didn't sleep last night after he and Bella arrived back to the hotel from their outing yesterday. All his thoughts were on his wife. What would her reaction to Bella be? Would she approve of her? What if she doesn't like her? He also knew Bella was nervous as well. He couldn't help ask himself why this had to happen and why he agreed to doing this in the first place. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole situation. Between all the guilt and stress of all the questions weighing on his mind he got very little sleep.

While Edward was asleep the blond flight attendant continued to harass them. When she made her way passed them for the third time in ten minutes Bella had enough. She took the blanket out from under the seat and covered Edwards's body with it. At the same time he moved and his head slid toward the right so Bella bravely moved her shoulder so his head could lay there. When the attendant walked passed again Bella lightly put her lips to Edwards temple and acted as if she where kissing him she then smiled at the blond. Her face was priceless and Bella couldn't help but smile excitedly.

Bella turned her attention back to the television and continued flipping through the channels. Before she knew it she was asleep as well.

"Bella," she heard someone call.

"Bella," the voice said a bit louder.

She was mystified to find herself under a blanket she snapped her head up to realize that the plane was now darker. She blinked a few times before turning to look at Edward who was looking right at her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We will be landing in 45 minutes, you almost slept through dinner." He informed her.

"Oh" she muttered. Now that he mentioned it, she was feeling hungry.

Edward smiled at her as he pulled out in opened package and placed it on her tray.

"Here, I went ahead and ordered for you, I don't want you to miss any meals." he said quietly.

Bella smiled at him.

"Sleep well?" he asked. Bella hid her yawn behind the blanket and nodded.

"How long did I sleep?"

"A little over two hours."

She shot up and rubbed her face. "I'm sorry I just ...closed my eyes."

"Don't apologize Bella, you were tired just eat your food." He laughed.

Just after Bella finished her dinner they heard the announcement that they would be landing in fifteen minutes.

Bella excused herself and made her way to the bathroom to make herself look more presentable for her meeting of Edwards wife. She was stressed enough as it was about what she would think of her she definitely didn't want to look tired and frumpy. She quickly washed her face and brushed her hair and teeth then slowly made her way back to her seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now start our descent to Los Angeles International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and put the tables in upright position. Make sure your luggage is in the overhead compartment or safety tucked under your seat and all electronic equipment is turn off. The lights will be dimmed for your comfort."

Bella's nerves were back in full force again when she heard the announcement. Edward took notice of this right away and leaned over with a smile.

"You know the landing is even scarier than the take-off right?" he whispered to her.

Bella face immediately paled.

Edward on the other hand, smirked before answering "Don't worry you can hold my hand again."

Bella gladly took his extended hand and held tight while trying to control her breathing. The plane finally touched the ground after what seemed like an eternity with a slight bump then slowly came to a stop.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Los Angeles. Please remain in your seats with your seat belts fastened as the captain taxis out airplane to the gate. For those of you, who still have a journey ahead of you, have good trip. For those that arrived at this destination, enjoy your stay. We thank you for traveling with United Airlines."

Bella finally let go of Edwards hand when they pulled into the boarding dock. They slowly made their way through the crowd and to the baggage claim for their things.

Tanya sat in the waiting area with a faint smile on her face as she witnessed the reunion of family and friends around her.

Edward had been gone on his business trip for over a month now, and this was the longest they had ever been apart. They had of course talked to each other every day when he was in New York, whether it be by phone or an email. She'd update him on her "exciting" findings and he'd keep her in the loop about his works and Bella. Hearing his voice had really made her want him to be next to her all the more.

She had just stood up to walk around the terminal for maybe the fifth time, when they announced the landing of Edwards's flight. She turned to gate B2, and waited excitedly for him to appear.

There were just so many people everywhere and then he appeared. Tanya spotted him about halfway down, holding his black luggage close looking tired, very tired.

Tanya let her eyes slide over his features, the exquisite shape of his face, the piercing green eyes, his Bronze hair in complete disarray and the lean muscles of his body.

Edwards eyes were sweeping the crowd and looking for the exit he needed to take while at the same time trying to make sure he didn't lose Bella. Finding her in crowd of the airport would not be an easy feat.

Edward didn't expect Tanya to be there. He had told her that he could take a cab back, because it would be late.

Bella was pulling her luggage behind her and glancing around at the sea of faces as she followed closely behind Edward. All of a sudden her attention was caught by a woman jogging in their direction.

Edward dropped his luggage on the floor and the woman that had been jogging jumped into his arms her honey hair bouncing around their faces as she did.

Tanya kissed him passionately; he was momentarily surprised, but quickly returned the kiss with a much force as she had.

"Edward" she whispered into his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

Leaning away, she gave him gentle kiss on his lips, before she could answer.

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you?" she said as her eyes started tearing up.

"I ...missed you baby." A few of her tears fell as she looked at Edward with unending love.

His smile grew. "I missed you too."

This time Edward kissed her. Tanya pulled herself away from him when his hands began roaming. Taking his hands in hers she pulled them up between the two of them, placing a kiss on each of his hands.

"You'll have to wait until later baby" Tanya whispered in his ear.

Edward growled and leaned down to kiss her again.

"You started it."

Tanya couldn't help but laugh.

"You're right, I did. And I'll finish it later." She said with a suggestive smile.

Bella stood silently watching their entire exchange. She did not want to be rude and interrupt them but something about this intimate moment made her feel off. She finally decided that a slight little cough would do the trick.

Tanya's eyes immediately shot up to hers and she seemed a little confused. Edward turned himself and Tanya to face her.

"Tanya sweetheart, this is Isabella Swan. Isabella this is my wife Tanya."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella I was distracted with my husband. I totally forgot that you were with him."

Tanya gripped Bella tightly around the waist for second and then she stood back.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you Isabella; Edward has told me so much about you."

"Edward has told me about you as well and please call me Bella." She replied with a shy smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

"It's nice to meet you to Tanya."

"Well shall we go? You both look exhausted."

She takes Bella hand and starts walking towards the exit. With Edwards arm around Tanya's waist and Bella's hand in hers Tanya couldn't help but smile.

Tanya looks to his husband with smile.

"I like her….thank you Edward." She mumbled into his shirt.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief and slung his bag over his shoulder as they walked out the doors. He was happy that Tanya approved of Bella.

While the three of them made their way toward the car

Bella was lost in her own thoughts. "_This is my new beginning and this is a good one. My past is just that the past. I am here and I am ready to embrace my future. A new start_." She thought to herself as Edward shut the passenger door for her effectively symbolizing just what her thoughts were. Closing the door on her past.

* * *

what do you think? how Tanya will react , how their life to be . i love to know your thoughts. dont be lazy write it for me plzzzz

**Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , Nkosi ,…..**


	11. Information about If only

**Little Information about "If only"**

This is the summary that I write about " If only" :

**Edward & Tanya have been married for several years & live a wealthy & fairy tale lifestyle. They have one problem though, Tanya cannot conceive. When efforts to adopt a child fail, they decide to use Edward's sperm on another woman, Enter Bella, a prostitute who is willing to become a surrogate mother for couple. Their relationships becomes complicated it  
**

**This story is about: Romance, hurt , real life happiness and sadness and all the character of twilight will be here, too.**

My English is not that good and with help of my Dear Beta I am writing to pursue my dream , I always love to write and it takes more time for me to write ,because I am not that good in English .

I don't want to ruin the story line and the End of this story, you have to be patient and read it and then you may fell in love with characters. what they have and what they don't have? But to answers of some of the question in this story I am writing some answer for it here, Okay.

Thank you to those reviews who are very kind hearted,

who didn't hurt my feeling or didn't get mad at me like some people who I am think "their English is not that good, too."

You see …some of my reviewers stick to this sentence **"****is not a Bella /Edward love story, you should really change the heading I don't read Tanya and Edward stories**"

Well , I felt bad for these people .

I write it in summary. I write the heading and,… I said this story **belongs to who and whom?** With what kind of language could I say that.

Look closer to these at the bottom:

**Twilight - Rated: M - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 10 - Words: 20,497 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 7-5-11 - Published: 9-1-10 - Edward & Bella  
**

**I am not lying** ,and be patient if you are not. It's your problem is not me!

I already answer to those who are accuse of this story is about Edward and Tanya and, not ,..

Come on, you guys …my English is good by reading this summary and heading. I know what I am reading. And **you don't** and your English is much better than me, …

Stop asking it please I already give you clue and hint at the summary and heading and I am not lying. So stick with this story, because I know we love Bella and Edward.

Well, I love Edward character more in twilight.

**These are the good question I would like to answer:**

**I'm wondering how are they going to make a baby, if they will do it thru insemination or the old fashion way...sex?  
**

It is in old fashion way

**Well I don't see it ending good. Someone will end up hurt!  
**

Yes, unfortunately three of them will be hurting in some way.

Tanya and Bella is womanly kind of way like; jealousy and love…, but Edward is victim here, it wasn't his choice to pick Bella for this plan and now he has.

Edward has to be worried for Tanya, because Tanya going to be sensitive and then he feel for Bella.

He wants to help Bella so she become better ,and don't get back to being prostitute and have something in her life.

For more than a one year he will be in two worlds. I think the most hurt full part is going to be Edward through whole of this story.

**it looks like Tanya is okay, is she going to be nice person ?  
**

Tanya character I love the most.

She is different from other Tanya you read. She is not bitch. She really loves Edward, and she is kind and friendly and get so comfortable with Bella.

She really likes Bella, too.

Tanya doesn't have choice, because Tanya will know in future that Bella was prostitute and she is in drugs and alcohol so Tanya will support her . And she wants this baby very badly so she is struggling with sharing Edward and having a baby …

And you know, what will happen,….. you can't have both of it . Do you?

* * *

If only we could have what we want in this world.

This story is not one men living with two wives. Just know that.

Hope I answered to your curiosity question and be patient and I don't want to ruin this story.

By telling more.

**Have good day**


	12. Kind

**Thanks everyone for embracing this story with so much enthusiasm!**

**A huge thank you goes to **** Silence_Of_The_Night **

* * *

**Chapter 11: kind**

"**As a single footstep will not make a path on the earth, so a single thought will not make a pathway in the mind. To make a deep physical path, we walk again and again. To make a deep mental path, we must think over and over the kind of thoughts we wish to dominate our lives."**

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Bella." Tanya lowered the car window and rested her elbow on the ledge.

"Do you Mind? I like the fresh air."

"Not at all," Bella said. "It smells wonderful. So clean and crisp it's nothing like New york."

"You may find that the only advantage of being out here." Tanya replied as she reached into her handbag for a roll of antacid mints, offering one to Edward and Bella before flicking a couple into her mouth.

They exited Interstate 5 and entered the city limits of Santa Clarita. The trademark building gave the town a distinctive postcard appearance. The whole ride was spent in relative silence. Edward was lost in thought and Bella was staring out of the window blankly.

"Ever been here before?" Tanya asked.

"No. I wish we had time for a little sight-seeing. I would have really liked to see Hollywood."

Edward interrupted their conversation "Of course you have time. It will be at least three weeks before we can make the move to Toronto. I think that will be sufficient time for sightseeing and maybe some girl time for the two of you."

Tanya looked at Edward with a smile as she nodded her head to confirm his words. She wound through the narrow streets, and then sped into the hills toward Clark Street.

Bella looked around as they drove up the long circular driveway that led to a mansion of a home that sat atop a perfectly landscaped hill. As they pulled closer to her new home she saw the big intricately carved double doors and could only imagine what the inside looked like.

When the car stopped, she apprehensively opened her door. Tanya and Edward were both busy taking suitcases out of the car as Bella took in her new surroundings.

Tanya was the first to get to the front door with Bella right behind her. She opened the door turning on the light and entering the code to the sycurity system. She turned to Bella after she was completely inside.

"Bella, come in" Bella slightly blushed, but nodded in response. Tanya gave her a small smile before stepping aside and letting her in the door.

As Tanya expected, Bella stopped in the middle of the vast living room and began eyeing every little detail. Tanya took great pride in her home, everything in her house was strategically placed and well taken care of. Everyone loved just about everything about their home. Edward and herself had put so much thought into every detail.

"Bella, welcome to our home." Bella turned her head away from big screen TV and watched Tanya who walked toward her. Tanya lifted her arms opening them wide as she approached her. Tanya smiled comfortingly at her before she embrace Bella fully.

" Thank you for having me," Bella's arms slipped around her waist as she relished in the loving hug she was recieving. When she pulled back she saw Edward looking at them.

"Come, lets show you ...your room?" she grabbed her hands in her and gave them light squeeze.

"Oh okay," Bella answered quietly. Tanya stepped to the side, her hand still holding tight to one of hers, the other she used to wave over Edward.

"My husband has nothing but good things to say about you," she smiled a warm inviting smile, making Bella know once again that she was making the right choice.

"Your husband has nothing but good things to say about you as well." Bella wanted Tanya to know how fondly and lovingly Edward speaks of her. Bella watched as Tanya eyes roamed over Edward filled with happiness and love.

"We are going to be good friends I'm sure." She let Bella's hand go as she looked over at Edward and then back to Bella. "Edward said you were pretty but he was obviously fibbing because you are absolutely Beautiful."

"Um, thank you," Bella knew for sure that her cheeks were bright red, and she didnt need a mirror to prove it either.

Tanya walked up beside Edward and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, Bella didn't miss the blush that surfaced on his skin as she backed away. Edward intertwined their finger and leaned in to whispers in Tanyas' ear a little loud so Bella could hear "don't embrace our guest, dear."

"Sorry" she said and again returned to Bellas side to show her their home.

Their home was spacious and open. They had two master bedrooms, four guest bedrooms and a library. But that was only the begining. The kitchen was bigger than any other that Bella had ever seen. From what she could see of the backyard there looked to be another outside. It was right next to the pool and jacuzzi. The basement was big enough to be it's own seperate house. Every room was decorated in a different way with many different colors. But the beauty was unmatched by any other house Bella had ever seen. Paintings and pictures hung over the walls. It was all so… amazing….Bella would kill for a house like this. Bella looked over at room in front of her.

They finally came to a stop in front of a closed door. Tanya smiled at Bella as she swung the door open and watched her jaw drop. The room was beyond amazing and when Tanya told Bella this was to be her room she was shocked. She was in love with the room already.

Bella was pulled from her thoughts when Tanya began speaking again. "How am I ever going to repay you for what you are doing for us?" she whispered from the doorway.

Bella tore her eyes from the TV in corner of her new room and gazed into her bright hazel eyes.

"Only a woman can understand the sorrow of a woman!" replied Bella. She gave Tanya a small smile.

Tanya gave her a slight nod of her head and then walked out of her bedroom door without another word so Bella could shower and change for dinner.

When Tanya got back to her bedroom tears were running down her cheeks. _She was really here and the hard part was just beginning._ She had been so worried about how she would act in front of this woman when they met. it was hard to watch her husband interact with her but she knew it was just the begining. This was going to be the hardest thing she has ever done. She just prayed she was strong enough because she knew that Edward would get rid of Bella if she was unhappy. She was disturbed from her thoughts when she heard a soft noise behind her.

Tanya turned around to face him; Edward was standing in the entrance of the room. Tanyas heart was pounding the hardest it had in a long time.

He walked over, and she froze like a statue.

" I missed you" Edward said as he stopped in front of her.

Her expression was impish. "No more than i missed you."

His jaw dropped in mock horror. "You poor thing!" he swept his thumb across her chin, causing waves of emotions to surge.

She chuckled, appreciating the compliment. "You missed my bad cooking, didn't you?"

"More than that." He whispered.

"You missed my help with your sister for the bookstore?"

He found that one amusing. "Even more than that."

"What then?" Her eyes were teasing, but inquisitive. She needed to know.

"Everything, Tanya." He pushed a strand of hair back that had escaped her ponytail. "I missed everything."

She seemed to consider it for a moment, before impulsively closing the distance between them and kissing his cheek. Her lips felt like the stroke of a paintbrush against his face. "I'm glad you are back," she whispered as she hovered there, for scant seconds.

Before she could move back, he tilted her head gently with one hand, returning the gesture with his lips on hers…light, brief.

Later that day, they all sit to eat dinner.

"Thanks Bella," Tanya jokingly slapped her arm, "you're supposed to be on my side here."

"I am," she continued to laugh along with Edward.

Bella felt welcomed and loved within the first five minutes of being with them as a couple, she sat on one of the chairs at the island as Tanya finished up with preparing dinner.

Bella was a guest in their house; they refused her help whenever she offered, and forcing her to sit back down and to sip her wine they poured out for her. Tanya and Edward were right in there, rolling up their sleeves, washing and cleaning the pots and pans.

Once everything was ready, they allowed her to carry in a dish to the dining room; she placed the bowl of salad in the middle of the full length dining room table. The room itself was probably the size of Rona's club main floor, the table was decorated with a beautiful light blue table cloth and white china ware.

Edward pulled Bellas seat out allowing her to sit down before he pushed her in, he sat in the chair in front of her.

Tanya took her seats at the head of the table where Bella and Edward sat in front of her.

Tanya's lasagne was delicious, layer after layer of noodles and her homemade meat sauce that tasted different from any lasagne Bella ever eaten before.

Edward and Tanya were amazing to be around, they laughed and joked as if Bella had always been with them. They included her in every topic, when something was brought up that Bella wasn't aware of, one of them would stop to inform her.

Every once and a while, Edward would look her way to give her quick wink, or smirk. He kept conveying his appreciation of Bella and her behavior at the dinner table in front of his wife.

All of a sudden, Tanya started crying.

Edward and Bella both looked over to her as her tears started falling, her fingers sweeping them away as they escaped. She looked over to them and she smiled, chuckling as she sat up straight. "I'm crying like a baby."

She stood up and straightened her skirt with her hands. "Does anyone want some coffee or tea," she clearly wanted to take the attention of herself.

Bella barely took a breath, when Edward said yes. She looked at Bella who nodded at her as her confirmation. She turned to leave the room and Bella stood up from her seat and followed her in to the kitchen. Bella stopped at the island as Tanya went in to their walk in pantry, her arms filled with everything she needed.

"Can I help you with anything?" Bella asked Tanya as she struggled to hold everything in her arms, the can of coffee was slipping from her thin arms, so Bella slid beside her and grabbed it.

"Thank you," Tanya smiled at Bella, her eyes thankful; Bella knew Tanya didn't want to ask for help, even though they both knew she needed it.

She turned and pulled out the coffee maker, grabbing the pot and filled it full of water, pouring in to the machine as Bella filled the kettle for the tea that Edward wanted.

"So Bella," her voice caused the butterflies in her stomache to take flight. Bella was nervous all of the sudden and she was scared to find out why.

"Yes Tanya?" Bella looked over at her and she stood a head of her, holding her hand out for Bella to grab.

Bella felt a sense of relief at her kind gesture; she stretched her arm out and placed her hand in hers. Tanya looked at her with her warm hazel eyes and guided her down the hall, away from the dinning room.

She held Bella hand the whole time they walked, up the stairs and into the room that was clearly used as a library. The dark wood panels accented the walls in a dark cherry finish, thousands of books, neatly filled the shelves there.

Bella had nothing to fear, she liked Tanya and she could only hope she liked her back.

Tanya let go of her hand as they approached the brown leather couches that faced one another in the center of the room, a small square coffee table sat in between them.

Tanya insisted Bella to sit, so she did, watching her as she gracefully walked over to the far wall and pulled out a book from one of the shelves. How she walked so perfectly in stilettos amazed her, she sat down beside Bella and placed the thick red bounded book on her lap.

Bella looked down at it, the cover was worn out and the binding was ripping apart, evident from the many times it had been opened and closed. She lifted the thick cover and opened the book to see the first page, to see one little boy and one little girl. One with the familiar coloured bronze hair hugging the other girl, who was half his height, curly red hair with the recognizable dimples.

"Awe… they were so cute," Bella smiled wide as she continued to flip through the pages. Tanya sat silent beside her, a few times she would point to a specific picture and tell her about it, but she watched contently as Bella looked through the whole book she gave her.

"Thank you for showing me that." Bella looked over at her as she closed the cover.

"I just thought you would like to see how I and Edward were growing up together, we were like twins." She patted Bella knee with her hand.

"Nothing has changed with us, in all the years we kept our bond, it's like we are inseparable from each other." Tanya looked deep in to Bella brown eyes, her body leaning a bit closer to her.

"Bella, family is important to us and anyone that comes into this family needs to know that. The gratitude I feel towards you is inmesurable. I'm...I am totally speechless!."

"Tanya I..."

"Bella I'm showing you this, because I hope that you will have one of these books of your own one day." Bella wasn't sure what to say, she stayed quiet as Tanya began to explain.

"I haven't seen true happiness in Edwards's eyes in a long time, you are willing to bring us a child. You are helping our family grow." Her eyes were becoming glossed over, her voice cracked at the end.

"I just want to say thank you."

"Tanya I didn't do anything," Bella spoke to her as she grabbed her hand in hers.

"You're wrong, you're giving me everything that I don't.. have in my life…. and I just hope you see that."

Bella quickly learnt how beautiful Tanya truly was, not being able to have a child had to have been devastating news for them. It was breaking Bellas heart to see Tanya cry.

"I want you to know that I will do anything in my power to give you and your husband a child." Bella said to Tanya to comfort her.

Tanya mouth opened as she was about to respond but she closed it to smile wide as she looked over her shoulder.

"Umm, the tea isn't going to pour itself."

Bella turned around to see Edward leaning into the room from the doorway.

"You have hands Edward," Tanya joked, as she stood up from the couch, placing the photo album down from where she stood.

Edward laughed at her response as Bella stood up to join them, Edward grabbed Tanya hand as they made their way back to the kitchen.

Bella felt acceptance from Tanya and she felt at peace with her decision.

They spent the rest of the night around the kitchen table talking and laughing. This new life is going to be hard for the three of them for sure. But it would be worth it in the end. She hoped.

* * *

Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , Nkosi ,…..

...

Do you miss me ? I am sorry for taking my time , I had some health issue and some difficualties . as anybody does. but i said before. this story is very important for me and i will write it .

What do you think of Tanya personaliety ?...

:)


	13. Nice

I'm completely blown away by the wonderful reviews "**If only**" has gotten! Thank you all so much! It's makes me happy in my difficulties and it gives me courage to write.

I wouldn't have been able to get this to you so fast without the help of some wonderful women – a huge thank you to Silence_Of_The_Night

...:)

* * *

Chapter 12: Nice

**:) **

"**Don't be yourself - be someone a little nicer."  
**

******...**

when Bella went to her room for the evening she had to glance around to make sure she was in the right one. There were after all many rooms in the house. Once she was done with her nightly routine she crawled under the covers. The bed was comfortable as were the pillows, not too soft but not too firm. The room was the perfect temperature and to make things even better it was blissfully quiet. The last thing Bella saw before sleep took her was the alarm clock that read 11:00pm.

Bella awoke the next morning in the same position and for a moment she wasn't even sure she had fallen asleep in the first place. If it were not for the red digits of the alarm clock that stated the contrary. 8:00am she had somehow managed to get ten solid hours of sleep. She turned to her other side and sighed contently.

"_I cant stay in my room forever I suppose, sooner or later they will come to my room to check on me_!" Bella thought to herself.

She rolled on her back, opening her eyes in exasperation and stared at the ceiling. She knew she should get up but she wanted to sort her thoughts first.

" _Could last night have been a dream? That childhood album was very helpful. Why is Tanya so sweet to me? Can all this really be happening? Something is definitely off with Tanya. Would she try to do something to hurt me? How can Edward and Tanya be this perfect to me? Especially Edward he knows about me; the low class woman the prostitute, he knows who I am. But he acts as if I am no different it's like I'm from different world. This is all so new and strange. I can't be in this bed forever_." Bella thought to herself.

With another sigh Bella threw the covers off of herself and sat up, slinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Her elbows found their way to her knees and she laid her head in her hands. It felt too heavy for her body. Bella glanced up and looked around her new room. She was too tired last night to get a better look at her surroundings. Each piece of furniture matched perfectly. The drapes and pillows shams all came together perfectly, everything was perfect. The room was just another testament to Tanya's wonderful taste and impeccable style. But it just made Bella feel more out of place.

She once again surveyed the house as she made her way down the stairs and was surprised at how pristine everything was. All of the furniture were in clean cut lines and the color choice just screamed chic. Nothing was out of place and not one speck of dust was on her finger as she ran it across an antic table. The walls were adorned with numerous family pictures, the pictures were filled with smiling faces mostly of people she didn't know. Then she spotted a black and white photo of Edward and Tanya on their wedding day. She was distracted from the picture by light music flowing from the kitchen. She quietly made her way towards the kitchen. She recognized the song immediately when she was a little closer. She use to play this song a lot, it was almost as if it had been written just for her. Almost as if her childhood had been the inspiration for the song.

Little girl

kisses her mom

Tells her I love you

Holds on to her hand

Little girl doesn't have much

She walks with a smile

she's so full of laughter

But she cries in the night

Just tryin' to hold on

No one can hear

She's all alone

This little girl closes her eyes

all that she wants

is someone to love

Someone to love

She looked ahead as she stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, and bashfully smiled when she saw Edward and Tanya dancing slowly to the music. She looked on in awe.

Little girl

She's all grown up

Oh she's getting famous

she's a big star

Little girl

Fights with her mom

Can't believe money

Changed who she loved

Bella hugged herself and swayed slowly to the music. This song brought back memories of her childhood. Her memories brought to the forefront of her mind how much she missed her mom.

And she cries in the night

Just tryin' to hold on

But no one can hear

She's all alone

This little girl closes her eyes

all that she wants

is someone to love oh yeah

Someone to love oh yeah

She cries in the night

Just tryin' to hold on

No one can hear

She's all alone

This little girl closes her eyes

all that she wants

is someone to love

Someone to love

To love someone

To love someone

When Tanya saw Bella she stopped dancing and turned to face her. Edward turned with her his hand still in hers. "Good morning" they said together to a now blushing Bella.

Edward looked at Bella with his bright green eyes, "Tanya made great breakfast this morning. We already ate because we didn't want to wake you, sorry." he said as he walked toward her.

Edward grabbed Bella's hands in his and gave them light squeeze.

"Oh it's okay, thank you." Bella answered quietly and walked to the kitchen table.

Tanya chuckled, appreciating the compliment from her husband. "Edward only likes my breakfast, he hates my other cooking"

Edward let Bella's hand go as he looked over at Tanya and then back to Bella. "Now that is not entirely true. I love everything you cook just not always the amount of spices you use." he said with a sly smile.

Tanya seemed to consider his comment for a moment, before impulsively closing the distance between them and kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"I will cut back on the spices... Because emmm … I wouldn't want Bella to get nauseated by the food. It wouldn't be good for the baby. When there is a baby I mean." She said smiling at Bella.

Bella froze like a statue for a second as her heart picked up speed.

"_This is real, I am really going to do this"_, Bella thought to herself. "_I am really going to do this for them. It's defiantly not a dream." _ She gave Tanya a slight nod of her head and then walked toward the breakfast table that Tanya had set out.

Bella sat down and started eating in comfortable silence. Edward and Tanya left her to her thoughts and quietly slipped out of the kitchen and into the media room to watch television.

After she was done eating Bella got up and washed her plate and started putting the leftovers in the fridge. Tanya walked in just as she was finishing up.

"Well, Edward had to go to work for a little while but he will be back soon." She then turned to take Bella hands "come I want to show you something, it's my favourite part of our home."

Tanya led her through the house and out to the backyard. She looked back and smirked when she saw Bella looking around with wide eyes.

Bella's brow furrowed slightly her face full of curiosity.

"Welcome to my little piece of Heaven on earth." Tanya said in an effort to distract herself.

She opened the green gate and stood back allowing Bella to go in first.

Bella walked in, stopped two steps into the yard, and just stood there.

She looked around the yard in utter amazement. The fence was the color of green grass and had beautiful flowers hand painted in great detail adorning it. The lawn was crisp green and perfectly manicured. There was a white patio set with pink flowers, and a huge pink play castle in the far corner. Not far from the castle there was a gorgeous white play horse that any child would love to "ride". Closer to the house there was a huge fort with swings, two slides and even a rock climbing wall. On one side of the fence there was a complete garden that once again she could tell was hand painted.

Bella started walking around the yard but Tanya still couldn't see her face. She paused at the pink castle, bent down slightly to run her fingers over the flower print there.

"Wow!" Bella turned to Tanya, her eyes shining and swimming with unshed tears. Her eyes wandered to her own feet as they took her to the center of the yard.

"This is really beautiful I have never seen anything like this before. It's like something out of a fairy tale. "She said her brown eyes all wide.

"Edward and i built this yard together. We put in everything a child could want planning for the future. We wanted our children to play here and feel safe." Tanya replied to Bella.

"Sometimes I see Edward out here playing, it makes me smile but it breaks my heart." Tanya whispered lowly as she stood looking at the white horse with wishful eyes but Bella heard.

"No shit? Wow," Bella said, throwing her head back and laughing.

Bella thought about how Edward would look while playing but it was hard to picture. She thought back to all the times she had been with Edward alone and about the day she had gone to his office. The way he sat in his chair and the way he spoke with so much power and authority. She couldn't see anything childish about Edward. But she had unknowingly misunderstood what Tanya had meant about Edward.

"It's nice having money, huh?" Bella asked lips twisted in a sinful smirk, perfect eyebrow arched.

Tanya bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, her teeth doing nothing to hide the smile breaking through.

Tanya looked at Bella carefully "But life is not about money, Bella."

Bella laughed out loud "Money is everything."

"You are wrong, I think a persons health is everything …emm …..If you are in good health you will be happy, if I was .."

Tanya's tears started falling freely. Bella looked at her for a minute wondering what she should do. She hadn't meant to upset her. Bella walked to her and gently pulled her shaking form into a hug.

"I am so sorry, I misunderstood what you said about Edward coming here often. I …."

Bella felt so horrible; she was supposed to act the part of a polite woman, and now she felt as if she had let Edward down. All his hard work and time trying to teach her and she had blown it on the second day. She wished she could stop Tanya from crying. Tears started to form in her own eyes and Bella tried her hardest to blink them away. "Now_ Tanya thinks of me as heartless women. This moment was so special to Tanya, and I acted like idiot, how can I change this. This is bad, this is very bad._ "Bella's heart began to thud painfully in her chest. It was just more proof of how important a baby was for them. Bella knew from that moment that she was going to have to put her whole heart and her body into this and help this wonderful couple.

When Tanya had her crying under control she look back at Bella and said "Sorry, I am just a little sensitive."

"You know, it's hard when you hear the sound of your husband's car pulling up but he doesn't come inside. Then you see him from the kitchen window sitting in a swing and staring at the backyard that you can't give him a child to play in. It is heart breaking and...I...I...and h-he..." Tanya tried to finish her explanation but she was bawling too much to come out with anything useful. Tanya struggled to keep herself calm so she looked down at the ground and became immersed in the color of the grass while she thought through everything.

Tanya inhaled sharply as the tears threatened to continue to overflow, she tore her eyes from the grass and gazed into the pink castle "I am not happy with this, I want him to be truly happy. He is always arguing with me that he is happy, that the life we are living makes him happy." Tanya stiffed slightly, her breath hitched and this time she detached herself from Bella

Bella turned around and stared into her eyes.

Tanya signed and continued "One day I decided to pack my stuff and leave him so he can find someone better. Someone that could give him everything he deserves. I left out of here with nothing but one suitcase full of clothes. I left him for 3 days, but I couldn't stay away from him any longer. When I came back he was crying and a complete mess. I had never seen my Edward cry, but he cried and got on his knees with his arms around my waist and made me promise to never leave him again. He said he had no life without me. It's been hard Bella, to make Edward agree to this plan of you being our surrogate. I …I just want him to be happy. I want him to have his child so he can have his time to play with his child in this swings and,…"

Bella was smiling the whole time with tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She could understand Tanya's struggle. She once again walked to Tanya and wrapped her in a tight hug. Bella began to speak her voice calm and soft "I am honoured that you and Edward have chosen me to help you and I am more than happy to do this for you "she hugged Tanya.

Tanya started to calm down after a little while. Her lips stretched into a big smile, and her eyes were no longer full of hurt. She squeezed Bella as tight as she could and whispered, "Thank you Bella."

* * *

...:)

What do you think of Tanya dissection? Is it right to do save your marriage by bring another women to have what you have through her out? Which character you love most until now

I love to read your reviews , and I am so happy that some of you share your thoughts …

Its make me happy and it make my English better to make it better.

Sometimes I try my hardest to make each chapter a littile longer but its really hard to write more when your English is not that good and you don't want to make your beat tired.

So please don't get upset if you see some chapters are short.

* * *

**Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , …..**


	14. Planning

**Thanks to my dear " silence – of –the –night without her help I couldn't post this**

**:_:)**

I am simply in awe of the love this little story is getting! And wanted to Thanks these readers for "give me a courage to write: **vampiregirl, , rpattzgranny ,pnkats, pauleen, kitkatr**

**Love these reviews about the last chapter :**

From **pauleen** _ :) Bella is my favorite character ane not because its "Bella." She is trying to learn a new way of life and also willing to hand over a part of herself to people she hardly knows. Though they are lovely people. Also she has a child like quality but knows more about the extreme less modesty part of life. On her naievety she doesn't see the potential for pain and heartache. Tanya has already considered the repercussions in this situation but her love for her husband is overriding her head. Edward wants his wife happy and by his side and Bella to her comfortable in her sacrifice for them. I don't think it's sunken in for him yet how much his psyche is going to be affected. Love your story. Comeback soon please

**Kitkatr** :) … Now I understand how Tanya allows this to happen; she has seen Edward so brokenhearted! Can't wait for more of this story!

:) … will tanya truely be happy raising another womans child? she seems all fine and dandy now but really how fine can you be when another women will be sleeping with your husband, concieving a cild and bringing your husband happiness there's gotta be some resentment tanya is just to perfect I can't wait to see her flaws.

...:)

**Enjoy it**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 13: **planning**

**.**

"**Without leaps of imagination, or dreaming, we lose the excitement of possibilities. Dreaming, after all , is a form of planning."**

**.  
**

Somewhere around three in the morning Tanya woke to warm-lipped kisses on her bare shoulder, his erection pressing hard against her back. She reached and grabbed his hand that had been cupping her breast, pulling it to her mouth and began kissing each knuckle.

"I need you," Edward whispered in the darkness.

The feeling was everything Tanya had expected of Edward. He really did miss her when he went to New York.

In the morning, he made her breakfast, like the loving husband he was.

A little while later they were making small talk with Edwards family. They used this time to let his family know that they had decided to move to Canada. They also mentioned they might be trying for a baby.

When it was time for Edward to leave for work, he kissed her and smiled at her. It made her feel loved.

He whispered to her right before he walked out the door "We will be okay no matter what happens because no matter what… we have each other."

The incident that had taken her dreams had happened 3 years ago, but for Tanya it felt like only yesterday.

No one has the ability to change the past, but that doesn't stop the wishful thinking.

No matter how many times she reminds herself that the past is the past it never stops the what if's from going through her head.

Edward knows this about his wife and he feels the need to reassure her that they will be okay.

He wouldn't be able to take it, if she were to slip back into depression. It had nearly done him in the first time. He loves her far too much to watch her go through that again.

Tanya nods her head in conformation of his sweet words.

Tanya lets her thoughts drift back in time to the unfortunate accident.

Tanya had collapsed, and the baby had died before they'd even realized something was wrong. When Tanya was in the hospital they had her on a morphine drip, but even through the haze in her mind. She could still hear Edwards's words.

"Please God I promise...to stop asking for children, just please make her better. Let her stay with me...please."

And Tanya did get better physically anyway. She may have seemed fine to everyone else around her, but the wounds inside were still fresh. The women who use to laugh at his jokes and playfully wrestle with him on Saturday mornings seemed hidden behind a medicated silence long after the antidepressant prescriptions had run out. She barely spoke, but the sound of a child laughing or crying would instantly turn her head as though she expected it to be her own children calling. How many times had Tanya dreamt of being wheeled out of the hospital with her newborn in her arms?

She'd envisioned Edward pulling up to the curb, car seat in place in the back.

He would be beaming with pride as he gingerly transferred their baby from her arms and placed him into the car with more care than his precious golf clubs.

In her dreams Edward would straighten and turn to her, fold her into his arms and tell her how proud he was of her for giving him the gift of their child.

She had spent the night unconscious in their private hospital room and Edward had kept a constant eye over her as she slept through most of the days.

Reality couldn't have been farther from her fantasy when she was leaving the hospital.

Edward pulled up to the curb with a solemn face and carefully maneuvered her into the front seat.

There were no balloons, no flowers to bring home, no baby. But they weren't alone.

The sadness, deep and fractious as a fault line, hopped in for the short ride home.

"You okay?" Edward asked as he took Tanya's limp hand from her lap and kissed her palm before he started the engine of his car.

"_What did he expect me to say?"_ Tanya thought to herself.

"_Yes, wouldn't have been true, and no would have seemed like a smack in the face for his effort. And he was trying so hard. "_So Tanya shrugged and looked out the window.

But now everything has changed, this amazing woman in her guest room has come into their lives.

She is going to be the one to give them the gift of a child.

Tanya snaps back to reality and closes the door as Edward backs out of the garage. She turns around and heads for the kitchen to make breakfast for Bella. She wants to make sure she has energy because they have some shopping to do, before they move. They would all be ,needing warmer clothes.

Meanwhile, Bella sat on the bay window seat in her bedroom, her leg folded up and her face resting on her knee. She watched the rain as it fell in steady streams down the paned glass, her body heat and warm breath causing the window to steam up.

Bella remembered how her mother always told her about her dad. She would tell Bella the fairy tale love story that she and her father had and how happy they were with the little things.

Her father had passed away while her mother was pregnant with Bella.

Her mother had always told her "People may tell you that glass has no feeling; but when the glass has steam on it and I miss your father I write…. I Love You. Once I write it…. the glass weeps quietly,honey… It's as if your father answers me. So whenever you have something you need to get out…. just write it in the steam,… get the feeling out and you will feel better." Since that moment Bella had waited for a reason to write on steamed windows.

Since her mother had passed she never felt like she had anything to write. Nothing she was proud of and wanted to share. She was alone and doing whatever she had to do make it in the world and she was too ashamed.

Bella was lost deep in thought.

In her hand she held a letter from her doctor telling her that her body is healthy and in perfect condition for conceiving, and carrying a baby.

The letter contained a series of dates when she would be ovulating and would be at her most fertile.

They knew this from the blood work and extensive tests they did on her. Bella has thought hard about all of this and she knows in the end she will have the worst pain out of everyone. She will have to be the one to walk away.

Tanya has all this information as well, because she wants to know the exact date so she could prepare herself and Edward.

The only person who is not very happy about Tanya's plan is Edward. He always avoids this topic while talking with Tanya.

Yesterday evening; when Bella and Tanya were out grocery shopping; they walked passed the baby section, and all of sudden Tanya said "To tell you the truth, I want a child." Tanya looked at Bella with a hopeful expression on her face.

Bella nodded her head, but asked "Why not artificial insemination?"

Tanya turned around to look at Bella with a hurt expression "I can't "and then she laughed "Well, no matter how funny it looks in the movie, I'm sure it must have been the most miserable and lonely experience on this earth. I mean, she's lying with her legs up and open, and an old doctor injects some unknown donor's semen into her. A child shouldn't be conceived so coldly." Tanya pursed her lips unhappily. "It should be a happy experience, with the man you love on top of you, owning you, shooting his load inside of you, because he can't hold back any longer, and a child is conceived."

Bella stared at her, mouth hanging open.

"What, too graphic for you?" Tanya smirked at her while shaking her head.

Bella recovered. "No"

Tanya laugh at her expression and continued "Edward's denying that he wants a child ,but I know him better than that. We both have so much to give, but no one to share it with. This whole surrogate thing was my idea."

After several seconds of high-voltage silence Bella lifted her gaze toward Tanya and said, "And ... ?..Did I pass?" Bella said nervously.

Tanya laughed "You passed the first time I saw you in the airport."

"Wow" Bella said quietly and smiled at Tanya.

Bella was surprised at how quickly Tanya accepted her and was happy to be the bearer of such good news. She still wasn't sure why they did not choose another alternative of having a baby so without looking at Tanya Bella asked again.

"Why not adopt a child? Surely you guys can adopt "Bella asked as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I did consider it, but that's not for me. I want a child of my own. But my doctor said that I can't ever get pregnant again. So, at the very least, I want a child fathered by Edward. I want a baby to have Edward's blood running through his or her veins….um …..How could I say this ….um … You know how important family is to him. Do you really think he'd be satisfied with an adopted child?...and you don't know how Edwards family is? So, this is the best plan that I could come with, and his family will think that I got pregnant and had this baby. "

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is half Italian, and because of his Italian heritage, family and especially children mean a great deal to him and his family.

"Tanya, you know that's not fair to Edward. He loves you. If you wanted to adopt, he would go along with it just ,because it would make you happy."

A brilliant smile lit Tanya's face. "Yes, he does love me, doesn't he? That's why I want this so much. I need to give him the child he so desperately desires. I know he is being difficult at this moment and it's hard to convince him otherwise, but the only option I have that goes faster than any other plan is this one. I just hope it will be a son to carry on his family name. "

Bella hadn't considered the time line. Now she knew that Tanya had thought through her plan very thoughtfully.

Tanya turned around to face Bella and looked at her carefully.

"Bella, if you have any doubts and don't want to do this anymore, it's okay…. You can say no and this agreement will end." Tanya said quietly with a hurt expression in her face that she tried to cover with a smile.

Bella thought for a minute. "So you're saying I shouldn't do this?"

"I'm saying it takes a strong woman to give away her own flesh and blood. Maybe your kind heart will carry you through this….i…. I don't know, but think very carefully before committing to do this. Some decisions, once made, can't be undone."

And it was true, Bella would gain a lot of money ,but how would the money stop the thoughts of the child she gave away.

Does she have the courage in herself to do this, to have a better future for herself? No more working at the club ,and no more selling her body for money.

Could she raise a baby by herself with no money?

Tanya words stayed with her a long time.

With the shopping cart completely full Tanya went to find a young cashier, because Tanya believes that older cashiers are not patient enough.

Bella stepped to the other end and started bagging the items for her.

While Bella was bagging the groceries she could see from the corner of her eyes that Tanya was watching her carefully. Searching her face for the answer to her question. Bella kept her face as impassive as possible though she had made her decision already.

Tanya floated past in her floral Chiffon dress that emphasized her femininity.

When they were finally seated in the car Tanya was still tense and Bella didn't say a word.

Bella heaved a big sigh and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

She prayed she was doing the right thing and asked God to help her with this plan. Tanya could be flighty at times, but she seemed to genuinely have considered all of the ramifications and still wanted to proceed. "I'll do it."

Tanya bounded off her car seat and rushed over to Bella, pulled her out of the seat, and hugged her tight. Then she began dancing around in the small area next to the car, so excited she couldn't contain herself. "I'm gonna have a baby. I'm gonna have a baby," she sang. She was so happy, it was contagious.

Later that night in their bedroom, Edward listened to his wife going on and on about her plans for the baby.

His thoughts went back to Bella. Though she'd agreed to his wife's request, he sensed she had as many reservations as he does about the whole deal. It was nothing that he could put his finger on, just a feeling that nothing good was going to come of this.

He'd resigned himself to being childless.

He loved Tanya and hated seeing how her desire to give him a child ate away at her.

He was going along with this plan, because he wanted to see her happy again. He knew she felt defective somehow, as though she was less of a woman, because she couldn't give him the children they so desired.

Watching her almost bleed to death had killed any wish he had lurking in his heart for a child of his own. His wife was more important to him than any baby that she could ever deliver, but she didn't seem to understand. Hence, this plan of hers.

* * *

:)

Do you ever write on the steam window ,…. I do ,..most of the times , especially when I am not driving …

:D

It maybe childish act but its feel good for me to write and for days to see what I write and others in traffic can read what I said…

:)

Which chapter until now do you love the most…? And do you think Edward can be difficult with "Tanya plan" in future?

...:)

* * *

**Thank you to my readers around the world. Especially those who Put Review for me; Thank you , Merci, Gracies , Shukran , Efharisto , Danke sehr, Toda raba, Moteshakeram, Go raibh maith agat, Arigato , Salamat , Bhala Hove, Muito Obrigado, Premnogo blagodaren , Maururu , Katta Rahmat , …..**


End file.
